Watcher's Son
by darklover
Summary: This is an AU story set during S2. Buffy is still the slayer but she never knew her watcher had a son. Please r/r.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Watcher's Son  
  
Author: Darklover  
  
Email: Spikeschic2002@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters but I don't. The only thing I own is the story.  
  
A/N: Please review. I want to know what you think. Your comments are appreciated. This is my second story. Not done with my first though, just decided to start on another one.  
  
Buffy sat in the class bored out of her mind. Her teacher was talking about how elements bond to each other. Buffy wasn't paying attention. *When are we going to use this in life anyway?* she thought as she tapped the desk with her nails. She was lost in thought that she didn't hear when the teacher called her name.  
  
"Ms.Summers ," the teacher said in an annoyed tone. "Uh, yeah, what's wrong?" Buffy said trying not to sound confused. " Can you tell me what element this is?" the teacher pointed to the board. Buffy stared at the board. "Its um, um," Buffy began. "It's what element?" the teacher said impatiently. "Well, it's ..," buzz, the bell rang signaling the end of the day. " Time to go," Buffy finished. "Well class I'll see you tomorrow. And Buffy I hope you'll be prepared next time to answer my questions," the teacher stared at Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ready," Buffy gave her teacher a fake smile and grabbed her bag and left. "Hey, Buffy," her best friend greeted her. "Hey Will, how's it going?" Buffy smiled. "Good, computer class was fun," Willow smiled. "Well, least you had fun. My class was sooo boring," Buffy said. "Oh, well you won't get bored tonight," Willow said. "Why's that?" Buffy asked unsure what her friend was talking about.  
  
"Well, Giles said that you to train a lot tonight and slay," Willow whispered so that nobody else could hear. "Great, more boring things to do. I wanted to hang out at the Bronze, but no my Destiny has to come first," Buffy said with a sigh. "Ooh, there goes Xander," Willow smiled as Xander approached them. "Hey how are you guys?" he grinned. "Fine, " they replied. "Well, you guys wanna go to the Bronze tonight?" asked Xander. "Got slaying," Buffy gave him an apologetic smile. "Ah okay, how about you Will?" he asked. "Gotta study for a test. But tomorrow is a good day. It's Friday so um, I 'm sure Giles will cut Buffy some slack and let her hang out," Willow saw trying to brighten up the converstion. "Okay, tomorrow it is," Xander smiled. "Yeah," Buffy said hoping that there would be no slaying..  
  
Later  
  
"So Giles what's the training I gotta do today," Buffy asked her Watcher. "Uhh," the Watcher responded. "What's wrong with you today. What happened with the lectures?" Buffy asked noticing that her watcher seemed distracted somehow. "Well, I've been thinking a lot lately,"Giles said cleaning his glasses. "Is it about a woman?" Buffy teased. "No, its about my son," Giles answered. "Your son?" Buffy asked surprised. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from BTVS. Joss and UPN and co owned them. If only I could take them away from them.  
  
Feedback: Please review my story. I want to know what you think.  
  
Buffy stared at her watcher. He had just said that he had a son. *Giles with a son?* Buffy thought this was some kind of a joke. It was weird to think her Watcher had a son. Buffy managed a small laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Giles stared at the Slayer.  
  
"You have a son?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, I do," Giles answered with a sigh.  
  
"But, you," Buffy began.  
  
"I have never told you about him," Giles finished for her.  
  
" And now you just decided to tell me about him?" Buffy said.  
  
"Well, you see my son he's coming here to Sunnydale. I should have told you about him in the first place. But we were busy with the Master and your training. I decided to tell you at a time I thought would be appropriate. And now that my son is coming well it is obvious that I should tell you," Giles explained.  
  
"Well, yeah but why isn't he here? I mean isn't he supposed to come with you since last year?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Well he has been staying at home in London. He needed to stay in London to finish his studies. Since the Council notified me that now I had a Slayer, I had to leave him. You see he too is uh, also a Watcher," Giles wiped his glasses yet again.  
  
Buffy stared at her Watcher in disbelief. "Wh, what? Your son is also a, uh, Watcher?" Buffy asked amazed.  
  
"Yes, he is," Giles said.  
  
"Does this run in the family or what?" Buffy gave a small smile.  
  
"Actually it does," Giles answered.  
  
"It does? I was just joking," Buffy said even more surprised.  
  
"Well, you see Slayers are Chosen. Watchers have been in certain families for generations. It is our destiny, just like Slaying is your destiny. Well my family the Gileses have been Watchers for a long time since the Council was formed. So my son is also a Watcher because of that," Giles explained.  
  
"So why can't he not be a Watcher?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Same way you can't stop being a Slayer," Giles answered..  
  
"Oh. Doesn't that just suck? You always wanted to be a Watcher Giles?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
"Actually no," Giles said a bit embarrassed.  
  
"That's a surprise. What did you want to be?" she asked.  
  
"Something other than a Watcher," Giles said.  
  
"Me too, I want to be something else than a Slayer," Buffy agreed.  
  
"Your destiny is greater than mine," Giles told the Slayer.  
  
"So, I don't want to have a destiny. Anyway why is your son coming?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, you see he's always been a bit of a trouble maker to put it mildly. Recently the Council decided to send him here because they thought he would be better off here. It serves him as experience for if he does became a Watcher with a Slayer," Giles explained.  
  
"Uh, okay. So now the gang and me are going to be stuck with two Watchers," Buffy said with mock terror.  
  
"Well, yes," Giles said.  
  
"When is he coming?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," Giles announced. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I hate to tell you the truth people but , *sobs* I don't own these characters okay! They belong to Joss and co.  
  
Feedback: Thanks for those who have reviewed. Thanks for your advice and comments. You guys are great. Please keep reviewing!!  
  
Noises of laughter and talking filled the room. Smells of day old food and Tuesday's surprise, from Tuesday were what the teens inhaled. Some students were eating what the lunch ladies called food.  
  
The gang was seated at a table near the wall. " So is it just me or does the cafeteria stink worse today than yesterday?" Buffy asked as she peeled a banana.  
  
"I think it does. Seems like everyday it gets worse. What do they put in this food?" Xander wondered as he pointed to the food in his plate.  
  
"Who knows maybe it's the Hell Mouth?" Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah maybe it is. After its not just about demons and vampires. There has to be some evil to lunch ladies as well. Who knows maybe they are planning to destroy all good food and turn it into this poor excuse for food," Xander joked.  
  
"Yeah, the evils of lunch ladies are a sure thing to watch for. Hey Buffy do you think you can stop them?" Willow asked smiling.  
  
"I don't know Will," Buffy laughed. Buffy saw Giles leave the cafeteria out of the corner of her eye. "Oh yeah guys I have something to tell you," Buffy said having seen Giles made her remember that Giles' son was coming today.  
  
"Whats wrong? Another big bad is here?" Willow asked.  
  
"No more along the lines of a new Watcher is coming to the Hellmouth," Buffy said as she noticed the confused and surprised reactions of her friends.  
  
"A new Watcher, uh, I don't understand why," Willow said furrowing her brow.  
  
"Well, you guys the reason is that being a Watcher runs in families who have Watchers in 'em and so this is a chance to see a Watcher in action for that person," Buffy said still not revealing the whole story.  
  
"So who do we know that is a Watcher and has family?" Xander.  
  
"Buffy do you mean?" Willow asked with big eyes.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Is this what I think you mean?" Xander asked with mock fear.  
  
"Well, it depends if your thinking Giles has a son," Buffy smiled.  
  
"Oh god. That is beyond Hellmouth weirdness. I mean Giles having a son. I mean does he have a girlfriend or uh wife?" Xander shuddered.  
  
"Well, I don't know. But his son couldn't have come out of thin air," Buffy reasoned.  
  
"Still this is weird. Giles shoulda told us before. Its hard to imagine Giles and a son. Can anyone put that picture in their head? I mean another younger version of Giles kinda disturbing," Xander joked.  
  
"Yeah, imagine that. But that means more help with uh, research," Willow said.  
  
"Willow's got a point. And maybe tonight I'll be free of Slaying and we'll go hang out at the Bronze. Giles will probably be busy catching up with his son," said Buffy.  
  
"Well, that's a good thing that is coming out of this," Xander grinned.  
  
"Yeah, and maybe Angel will show tonight," Willow grinned at Buffy.  
  
"I don't think so. Tonight is not for hanging out with undead guys, right Buff?" Xander asked Buffy.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Buffy said. The dark-haired vampire hadn't been around lately. Buffy was still a bit interested in him. But he hadn't shown much interest since she had been back from L.A. over the past summer. He was just mysterious as usual and showing up to warn her about upcoming dangers.  
  
The buzz sound of the bell rang signaling time to go to class. "We'll meet in the library later you guys, ok?" Buffy told her friends. They nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh there are you are," Xander said as he spotted Buffy and Willow. "Well, if it isn't the losers," Cordelia laughed as she approached them.  
  
"Well, one of the losers who saved your life is here," Xander pointed to Buffy. "Oh, yeah. Maybe I should repay you Buffy. I could, um give you advice on what to wear when you're going patrolling," Cordelia offered without actual gratitude.  
  
"I think, she's more concerned with staying alive," Xander said.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Clothes don't save the uh, person. Um, maybe you can help us. And uh, do something," Willow suggested.  
  
"No way. I got things to do. And they don't involve hanging out with blood sucking fiends," Cordelia said with disgust.  
  
"Ok, well. We're going on our way to do some discussing of just that, so bye Cordelia," Buffy said as she pulled Willow and Xander by their arms to get away from her.  
  
"See ya," Buffy called as they left the hallway.  
  
"Relief from the cheerleader. That's good," Willow said. Her two other friends agreed as they entered the library.  
  
The table was stacked with piles of books as usual. There was no one in sight. "Giles," Buffy called.  
  
"Giles," Willow called out as well.  
  
"Maybe he left to pick out Watcher boy up," Xander said as he picked up a magazine from the table.  
  
" Most likely yeah," Buffy agreed as she took a seat at the table.  
  
They stayed in the library for an hour. The library door opened.  
  
A/N: The next chapter. Giles son is finally here!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Only Joss and co do.  
  
Feedback: I wanna know what you think. Please review. Thanks to those who have reviewed.  
  
The gang looked up from the magazines and homework they had been doing. The oak doors opened and in walked Giles. He stared at the gang for a moment. It was obvious that they had been bored because the look on their faces said it all. The table in the center of the library was full with magazines and books in a mess.  
  
Xander looked up from having taken a small nap. "Hey, G-man. How are ya?" Xander said sleepily.  
  
"I'm alright. What have you three been up to in the library? Is there any new demon we need to research about?" Giles said as he picked up some books from the table to look at them.  
  
"Actually there isn't any research to be done," Buffy said.  
  
"Then why are you three here. Don't you have anything else to do? It is Friday," Giles asked as he put the books away on a shelf close by.  
  
"Well, since uh, you always have something to tell me. I thought I'd come to the library. To see if there is anything you want me to do tonight," Buffy lied. The main reason she came was because she was curious about his son. And she knew the gang was curious as well. They had been discussing it while they waited for Giles.  
  
"Well actually, I don't have anything for you to do except go slaying tonight. Just at least patrol once," Giles answered.  
  
"Oh, yeah I'll do that," she nodded.  
  
"Well, I do have something else to say though," Giles said as he took off his glasses to clean them.  
  
"What's that?" Xander asked this time.  
  
"I already have told Buffy of this. I haven't had time to tell you but now since you're here I might as well," Giles began.  
  
"Is it about your son?" Xander asked.  
  
Giles looked surprised but nodded. He knew it must have been Buffy that informed them. He shouldn't have been the least bit surprise. It had slipped his mind that Buffy would fill them in. He had been busy that day and last night he hadn't been thinking a lot about Buffy and her friends.  
  
"It's ok, we know. Buffy told us," Willow gave him a cheerful smile. "Yes, I realize that now," Giles said.  
  
"When is he uh, coming?" Willow asked.  
  
"He is actually here. He is outside in the car. He will be here shortly. I would like you all to welcome him. He might be a bit troublesome, but I think he will be helpful," Giles told them.  
  
"So is he still studying? Is he coming to Sunnydale High?" Willow asked.  
  
"No, he is not attending school here. This is like an internship for him. He has been studying if Oxford University, but as well with a school that the Watcher's Council has. The Watcher's Council sent him here. It is a way for him to better prepare him for his Watcher duties even if he never has a Slayer to train," Giles responded as he put his glasses on.  
  
"So how old is he?" Xander asked.  
  
"He is twenty," Giles told him.  
  
Just then the oak doors of the library opened. A youngman clad in black walked in. He looked around the room. He wore a black leather coat and a black t-shirt underneath that showed that he had some abs under the material. He wore black jeans and combat boots. His hair was an ash blonde color. He had sapphire blue eyes that had a deadly gaze about them.  
  
"Hello all," the stranger said in an English accent.  
  
"I'd like you all to meet my son, William," Giles introduced the stranger. The gang stared at the guy who was Giles's son. William did not seem like he was a Watcher. They couldn't believe that he was a Watcher.  
  
"Name's Spike not William," William corrected his father.  
  
"I told you not to use that dreadful nick name anymore," Giles said a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well, I'd like to introduce you to Willow," Giles said as Willow stood up and came up to Spike.  
  
"Hey uh, William. I'm Willow," she greeted him.  
  
Spike looked at the red head. She was kinda cute he decided. *I don't think this one's the Slayer,* he thought.  
  
"Call me Spike. I don't like William," Spike told her.  
  
Willow nodded and sat back down.  
  
"I'm Xander," the boy told him as he offered his hand.  
  
Spike stared at it for a moment and shook it.  
  
"Hello, to you mate," Spike greeted him.  
  
"What kind of a nickname is Spike?" Xander asked.  
  
"It's a nickname of sorts. I think you'd rather not know how I got it," Spike smirked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Nice to meet you William," Xander said as he sat back down. Something about the guy got on Xander's nerves.  
  
"Hey, I'm Buffy," Buffy greeted him last.  
  
Spike looked at the young girl. She had her blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail. Green eyes that held a smart but stubborn gaze. She was wearing a green dress that was a spaghett strap and was short. *This must be the Slayer and a beauty she is too,* he thought.  
  
"You must be the Slayer," Spike told Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. The Chosen One," she said a bit too cheerful.  
  
"Nice to finally have met the reigning Slayer," Spike told her. He noticed that she didn't seem happy being the Slayer. Not that most Slayers enjoyed their job but most of them knew what it mean to be the Slayer and took pride in being one at least that is what he had heard and read in the Watcher's journals.  
  
"Nice to um, finally have met Giles's son," Buffy told him as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Joss and co.  
  
Feedback: Please review!! I want to know what you think. Thanks to those who have reviewed. I love you guys!!  
  
Buffy sat back in her chair after just having greeting Spike. *Wow, he's not your average Watcher.* she thought. He didn't wear tweed clothes and he was also young. Her former Watcher, Merrick, wore tweed. She was beginning to think it was a Watcher thing, since Giles also wore tweed.  
  
She could tell Spike was different. He seemed confident and had a bad boy air about him. "We're done with the introductions then?" Spike asked impatiently. Just that minute the door opened and in walked Cordelia.  
  
"You guys still here? " Cordelia she noticed a stranger in the room and immediately smiled. "Hello, who are you?" she fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
"I'm Spike," Spike grinned.  
  
"I'm Cordelia Chase. Your new in Sunnydale aren't you?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yes, he is," Buffy interrupted.  
  
"He's a Giles," Xander grinned.  
  
Cordelia stared at Xander confused for a minute. " Your Giles's son?" she asked.  
  
Spike nodded and sighed.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe this. Your Giles's son," Cordelia laughed. "Is this some kind of joke?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No, Cordelia. I'm afraid it isn't," Giles said.  
  
"So is there anything to do 'round here besides making with the niceties. I'm rather bored and I only just got here," Spike said.  
  
"Ooh, there's the Bronze," Willow offered.  
  
"What's that?" Spike asked interested.  
  
"A a real popular dance club. Everyone hangs out there. Its, um the only one in Sunnydale," Willow explained. "You can with us when we go um, later," Willow invited him.  
  
"Maybe I'll do just that," Spike said. Xander glared at Willow. He didn't want Spike to go with them. Willow offered him an apologetic smile. Spike didn't notice any of this.  
  
Buffy looked the clock in the library. She had to go home and do some chores. "Well, I'll see you guys at Bronze. I gotta go now," Buffy stood up from her chair.  
  
Xander, Giles, and Willow told her good bye as she left the library.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy walked in the Bronze and searched for her friends. She was wearing a short black dress. She spotted her friends and walked towards them  
  
"Hey guys," she smiled.  
  
"You guys having fun so far?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Kinda, looks like William is though," Willow said as she nodded towards Spike.  
  
Buffy noticed that William, or Spike as he is liked to be called ,was dancing with a brunette.  
  
"He makes friends fast," Buffy commented dryly. Buffy noticed that it was Cordelia.  
  
"Let's not concentrate on William. Let's get with the dancing," Xander told the girls.  
  
"Your right Xander. Its time for fun," Buffy smiled.  
  
All three of them walked to the dance floor. They began dancing. Buffy was dancing in the middle of Xander and Willow. Spike noticed that the Slayer was here and dancing. He noticed the way her body swayed and moved in a sensual way. She was a natural dancer. She moved with natural grace. He became fascinated with the way her body moved.  
  
"Hello, Spike. You there?" asked a female's voice.  
  
Spike looked at the person he was dancing with. He had been lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard her until now. "Yeah," Spike answered.  
  
"Can you get me a drink? Please," Cordelia asked.  
  
"Sure thing, luv," Spike said as he went to the bar. He noticed that the Slayer had just rushed out of the Bronze. This got his attention. *What's going on?* he thought. He left the drinks on the table and rushed out of the Bronze.  
  
He went to the alley in the back of the bronze. He heard the a scream and other voices. "Hey, Watch it," Buffy told the vampire she was fighting as she ducked an incoming punch.  
  
"You guys go. I'll be okay," she told her friends and the girl that was almost attacked.  
  
"Xander get my stake, it's in my bag," she told him as she landed a kick on the vampire's chest. Xander nodded.  
  
The vampire punched the Slayer's jaw and kicked her into the wall. He had her pinned to the wall. "Watch the dress! This is so not a Slaying outfit," Buffy said. The vampire growled. Buffy tried to kick him off her but she couldn't.  
  
Spike noticed this from where he was hiding. The Slayer's struggle was useless against the vampire's strong grip. Spike sighed and walked towards the vampire. "Hey mate, how's it going?" Spike asked.  
  
The vampire turned his face and growled. Buffy kicked the vampire hard in his chins and he let go of her. She backhanded the vampire and he stumbled. She tried to kick him but he ducked and grabbed hold of her foot and pushed her back.. She fell to the floor.  
  
The vampire stood up and glared at the Slayer. The vampire turned to Spike and tried to attack him. Spike gave him a scissors kick . The vampire swung his arms trying to punch him after he recovered from the kick. Spike ducked every one of his attempts. Spike punched his jaw. Spike tripped the vampire.  
  
Buffy still hadn't gotten up. Spike took out his lighter. "What are you doing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What's it look like I'm doing?" he responded as he took out a cigarrete. The vampire got up and tackled Spike. The vampire starting punching Spike.  
  
Buffy got up and pulled the vampire off Spike. She gave him a few kicks. "Buff, here's your stake," Xander finally came.  
  
"Throw it," Buffy yelled. He threw it and she caught it. She plunged it in the vampire's heart.  
  
"Took you long enough," Buffy remarked after the vampire turned to dust.  
  
"Sorry," Xander said.  
  
Spike stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Buffy demanded angrily. 


	6. A Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these great characters.  
  
Feedback: Please keep reviewing!! Many thanks to those who have reviewed.  
  
A/N: I edited the chapter, just thought I'd let you guys know if you have read this before and you thought it seemed different. That's because I changed some of it.  
  
Buffy glared at Spike waiting for a response. Xander stared at Spike and Buffy. He knew Buffy was mad about something but he wasn't sure what. "What happened?" he questioned the two blondes.  
  
"Well, William, here decided to try to fight a vampire and get hurt," Buffy told Xander.  
  
"I thought watchers were supposed to watch, not fight," Xander grinned at his own little joke.  
  
"I was not getting hurt. I was trying to help you out," Spike told them.  
  
"Help me? By what? Putting your life in danger?" Buffy asked Spike.  
  
"I was not putting my life in danger. You were the one who needed some help," Spike retorted.  
  
"I did not need help," Buffy glared at him.  
  
"Well, it looked to me like you did needed it. Afer all the vamp had you down," Spike said.  
  
" The vamp did not have me down. I, uh was just getting started. The fight was not over yet," Buffy defended herself.  
  
"Right Slayer, just admit that you needed some help," Spike told her.  
  
The more Spike argued against her, the more she started disliking him. Spike stared at the Slayer waiting for her response.  
  
"Hey, you guys aren't you going to get with the dancing?" Willow appeared.  
  
"Uh, yeah, Will, in a sec," Buffy said.  
  
"You and Xander go ahead," Buffy smiled at her friends, "I'll go in a sec."  
  
Willow had lifted an eyebrow and question, but left when she saw Buffy's reassuring smile for her to go on. Xander followed Willow to the Bronze.  
  
"So, luv, what's the problem," Spike asked her after her friends left.  
  
"I didn't need your help and you were putting yourself at risk. And don't call me love," Buffy told him.  
  
"Whatever you say, luv. You did need help and I'm trained for this type of thing. Just 'cause I'm a Watcher doesn't mean I don't get to fight with vamps once in a while," Spike.  
  
"Okay, but what were you thinking? Smoking in the middle of the fight?" Buffy questioned him.  
  
"Oh, that. Don't you know any other ways of killing a vampire besides with a stake?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, " she said with a duh voice.  
  
"Then," he said.  
  
"What does smoking have to do with slaying vampires?" she asked.  
  
"The lighter," Spike answered simply.  
  
"What about it?" Buffy was still confused.  
  
"The fire,luv," Spike said simply.  
  
It began to sink what Spike had tried to do. Ofcourse, he didn't get a chance to do what he had planned to do to the vampire.  
  
"Oh,"Buffy said as a sign of the realization of what he had been trying to tell her.  
  
"Well, I'm off to that club of yours," Spike said as he walked past her.  
  
Buffy stared at his retreating back. She looked at her dress and saw that it was dirty. It even had a tear. "Just great," she muttered to herself. She walked towards the Bronze to join her friends 


	7. A Quiet Night

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters *cries* I wish I could own them especially Spike.  
  
Feedback: I love feedback. Please review. Thanks to those who have reviewed.  
  
The next night Buffy wandered thought the cemetery aimlessly. It had been a quiet night. Giles had insisted that she patrolled. She didn't feel like patrolling on a Saturday night. It was the weekend, it was a time for fun. But, of course she was the Slayer. The Chosen, no time for fun or normal life activities.  
  
She was walking when she was sent reeling to the ground, but she rolled instead of falling. She turned to her attacker. "Slayer," the vampire hissed.  
  
"Hello," she greeted him with a flying kick. The vampire got up and punched her face. She ducked the next couple of attempts of punching her. She gave him kick in the stomach, and he groaned. She kicked his jaw, and the vampire growled. She took advantage of him looking up, and tackled him to the ground. She struggled to gain control, as they rolled around in the ground. She managed to get in a position were she could finish off the vamp. She drew her stake and plunged into the vampire's chest. It exploded into dust.  
  
With a sigh, she got off. She dusted herself and was ready to continue her patrol. She sensed someone behind her. She listened for a minute.  
  
"So, are you gonna come out or what?" Buffy called out.  
  
From the shadows a dark haired vampire appeared.  
  
"Hello, Buffy," Angel said.  
  
"So, do you have any bad news?" she asked.  
  
"No, why would I?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, I don't know. It might be, cause you only show up when there's something bad going on," she answered.  
  
"Oh. Well, tonight I don't have any news. So how are you?" Angel said.  
  
"I'm okay," she answered.  
  
Buff looked at the full moon. "I think I'm going home, now. Patrol's boring anyway. I think Giles will be happy, that at least I patrolled," she sighed as she turned to leave.  
  
"Bye, Buffy," he told her as she left. "Bye, Angel," she said. 


	8. Bored

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Feedback: I love all of you that have reviewed. Please keep reviewing. Many thanks.  
  
Giles looked through his collection of books that were laid out on the oak table. Most books were dusty and old. It was his personal collection of books and he was sorting them by alphabetical order. His son had just brought some of his books and he decided it was time to put them in a shelf along with his other books.  
  
This shelf was reserved for his own books only. It was hidden from view so that no one could find them. Students never actually came though, so it probably wouldn't have mattered if he placed them in one of the shelves that students could see. But, he liked to take precautions, so he decided to hide them from view.  
  
"These books are boring," Spike commented as he opened up a book. Dust rose when he opened the book. He closed it quickly and dropped it in the table.  
  
"So when's the fun going to start?" Spike asked his father.  
  
Giles started at Spike for a moment confused.  
  
"What fun?" Giles asked as he continued looking through the books.  
  
" Aren't you going to show me the trick of trade?" Spike asked.  
  
"Ah, yes well until Buffy gets here you will see how you train a slayer," Giles told him.  
  
"Oh, yes can't wait to see Dad in action," Spike commented dryly.  
  
The door opened and in walked a teacher carrying some books. "Ms. Calendar, how are you?" Giles greeted her.  
  
Ms. Calendar smiles and says, "I'm fine Rupert. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine as well. Thank you," Giles responds. Spike looks from his father to the lady who is obviously a teacher. He senses something between the two but says nothing.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Spike interrupted. Ms. Calendar looked at Spike and gave him a friendly smile. "Hello, I'm Ms. Calendar," she told him. "Ms. Calendar this is uh, my son," Giles told her as he took off his glasses to clean them. "I'm William, but I like to be called Spike," Spike informed her. She just nodded.  
  
She was in shock that Giles had a son. Giles had never told her about that. Spike was getting tired of being introduced to everyone. Everyone would always be surprised that he was Giles' son. *Seems like Father here, never cares to tell people about his son,* Spike thought bitterly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to look around here," he said. Spike prepared to leave. "Okay,but don't get into any trouble, "his father called after him. Spike didn't answer and just slammed the door behind him.  
  
Spike walked around the school. He was bored. He hadn't wanted to come to Sunnydale. *It's all those stupid wankers fault,* Spike thought angrily about the Watcher's Council. They had made him come here, since they didn't want him in England.  
  
He had always had a tendency for getting in trouble. Recently the Watcher's Council had had enough of him and decided that making him go to the hell mouth would be a good way of getting him away from the Watcher's Council headquarters.  
  
Spike was snapped out of his thoughts when the lunch bell rang. Instantly the students rushed out of they're classrooms to the cafeteria. The hallways were filled with students. Spike looked around through the mass of students for the familiar faces he had met the other day. Some students stared and pointed at him as he walked by. He didn't pay attention to them and continued walking towards the cafeteria.  
  
He caught the glimpse of familiar red hair going into the cafeteria. Spike continued walking towards the cafeteria and entered it. He looked around the room, until he spotted the red head, the boy, and the Slayer seated at the far end of the room. He started walking towards them.  
  
But before he could make it across the room a male voice called to him. 


	9. Scream

Disclaimer: If I owned them would I be writing this? Nah, I wouldn't. But since I don't own them I write fanfic.  
  
Feedback: Please review!!! Thanks to those who have reviewed.  
  
Spike turned around to see short man who was glaring at him. The cafeteria was quiet for a moment but slowly resumed to its almost normal chatter level. Some students were staring though. Most of them were pretending not to notice anything.  
  
"Who are you? I haven't seen you before," the man said. Spike eyed the man and answered, " You haven't seen me because I recently moved ' round here. I'm William." The man took in the little bit of information and stared at him for a minute.  
  
Buffy looked at and notice that Spike was in the cafeteria talking to someone. "Oh my God, he's talking to Principal Snyder," Buffy said. She wondered what they were talking about, right they seemed to be staring at each other.  
  
Willow and Xander looked where the Principal and Spike were. "Wonder, what's going on?" Xander voiced what Buffy had been thinking. "Uh, maybe we should go check it out," Buffy said as she stood up. Xander told her that he didn't think it was a good idea to go. "C'mon Xand," she said as she began walking away.  
  
"Buff, wait up," Xander said. He got up and followed her reluctantly. Willow trailed behind. The gang approached the principal and Spike. "What are you three doing here?" Snyder asked his students.  
  
"We, just wanted so say hello," Buffy flashed him a fake smile. "Hi, uh William," she greeted Spike. Snyder looked from the three to Spike when they exchanged greetings.  
  
"You know these trouble makers?" Snyder asked Spike. Spike nodded. "I would advise you to stay away from them," Snyder told him. "When did you register for school?" Snyder asked.  
  
"He doesn't go here," Buffy answered for Spike. " I was talking to William, not you Ms. Summers," Snyder glared at her.  
  
"Uh, sorry," Buffy said with mock sincerity.  
  
"That's right, what Buffy said. I'm not in this school," Spike said.  
  
"Are you related to Rupert Giles by any chance?" the principal asked.  
  
"Yeah," Spike admitted annoyed. He was really getting tired of these questions, he didn't know how many more he could stand of them. A loud scream left the cafeteria speechless. The scream directed his attention from Spike, to whoever had screamed. "What was is going on?" Snyder asked.  
  
"Don't know, Sir," Willow answered shyly. "Well, I have to take a look at what's going on," Snyder said as he marched out of the cafeteria. Suddenly the cafeteria came to life, some people got up and left the room. Some people were talking wondering about what was going on.  
  
"I gotta go figure out what's going on too," Buffy said. She knew something was up. The school wasn't the safest place to be, after all it was built on top of the hell mouth. "We'll come with you," Xander offered.  
  
"No, thanks you guys stay. I'll check this out," Buffy told her friends.  
  
"That scream sounded familiar," Willow commented.  
  
"Hmm, wonder who could it be? I gotta run," Buffy left the cafeteria. She hoped nothing serious was going on. But you never knew what you might find in the Sunnydale High. Buffy walked down the hallway until she saw a small crowd of students and the principal near the girls bathroom.  
  
She walked closer, and noticed who was the center of attention. It was Cordelia. "What's wrong," someone asked. "There was a dead body in, in there," she stuttered. It was obvious that she had been frightened.  
  
*A dead body? Definitely, bad news,* she thought with a sinking feeling. "Okay, everyone clear out," the principal said. The police had just arrived on the scene. Most of the students started leaving. Cordelia stayed though.  
  
"Buffy, please leave, unless you want to get detention for a whole year," the principal told her none to kindly. Buffy was about to protest, but thought better of it. She turned and left and entered an empty classroom. She had to figure out a way to get to the girls bathroon without being caught by the principal or the police. 


	10. Bathroom

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Joss and co. do.  
  
Feedback: I want to know what you think plz review.  
  
Buffy was racking her brain for a way to get to the bathroom. *C'mom Buffy think* she told herself. She looked up at the ceiling in frustration. A small smile formed on her lips. *Bingo,* she thought as she eyed the air vent.  
  
She looked around for a way to reach it. She pushed some desks below where the air vent was located. Buffy pushed the teachers desk so that it was under the vent. She got on top of the desk. She jumped as high as she could and grabbed the grating. She hung on and pushed it open. She pushed herself to get inside the vent.  
  
She closed the grating. She let her eyes adjust to the dark. She started crawling. She heard voices. Voices that sounded, like Principal Snyder and someone else. She followed his voice. She stopped when she came to another vent. She looked down.  
  
Principal Snyder was talking to a police officer. "I don't understand, how this happened," the officer told him. "I don't either," the principal said. They continued talking for several minutes.  
  
Buffy learned that the girl seemed normal except that she seemed to have drowned. But the officer did not now how she could have been drowned in the bathroom. Unless, some had tried drowning her in the sink or toilet.  
  
Principal Snyder looked up to the vent he thought he heard something. Buffy moved back so that he wouldn't see her. She held her breath, hoping that she was hidden from his view. The two men turned to leave.  
  
Buffy sighed as the two men exited the girls' bathroom. She opened the grating and jumped down. She landed with a soft thud. She took in her surroundings. She looked at the sinks but they didn't seemed to have been used. There was not a drop of water, in them as a sing that they had been used.  
  
Buffy looked at all the stalls. After she checked the last one there was a small puddle where the outline of the girls body had been illustrated. She studied the water for a minute. She knew something was up, but didn't know what exactly. 


	11. Some Rearsearch and fencing

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. Don't own them. Guess who does?? Joss and co. do.  
  
Feedback: Please read and review. Thanks to those who have. I love you.  
  
Everyone was gathered in the library it was after school. Willow and Xander were seated at the table in the center of the room. Giles was at his desk. Spike was standing next to a book shelf. Buffy was next to the table that her friends occupied. She had just explained what she found out in her little trip to the bathroom.  
  
"So any ideas of what this thing could be?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know Buffy. We don't have a lot of information, to identify a possible demon. Or if it is a demon for that matter," Giles told her.  
  
"Do you think it could be something a student did or uh, an accident?" Willow asked.  
  
"I really don't think its an accident. But who knows about the student doing something," Buffy replied.  
  
"Do you who's the student that is dead?" Xander questioned.  
  
"No," Buffy said slowly. "Body, was already gone," she added.  
  
"Okay. If we knew the person, then maybe we could, uh find out who killed him. Find out if she had problems with some other student," Willow suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Will," Buffy smiled.  
  
"So how do we find out who's the person?" Xander asked.  
  
"Giles," Buffy said. Xander looked at her confused. "Giles? He's not dead. Unless, right now he's undead," Xander said.  
  
"I mean, he can get into the school office and records and stuff. He can find out info about the dead person," Buffy explained.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Xander agreed. Willow nodded agreeing with that plan.  
  
"Giles do you think you can do that?" Buffy asked her Watcher.  
  
"Buffy, I think that your plan may have faults. What if I can't find anything and I get caught?" Giles said.  
  
"C'mon Giles. It's the best plan we got so far," Buffy said Giles considered this for a moment.  
  
"It isn't the only idea," Willow said.  
  
"You got another one?" Buffy asked.  
  
Willow nodded. "I could uh, hack into the school computer records," Willow suggested.  
  
"You could do that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, Willow admitted blushing slightly.  
  
"Ok, I think we should do that plan, how about you guys?" Xander asked.  
  
Giles agreed.  
  
"Ok, it's settled. We'll do some research and then find out if there's some slaying to do," Buffy smiled.  
  
"Ok, then well I'm off," Spike said. This whole time he had just been listening and studying them.  
  
"Aren't you going to help?" Buffy questioned him. She knew researching was boring, but he was a Watcher. Watchers love this kinda thing.  
  
"William, I believe it would be better if you helped us out. That's what you're here for," his father said forcefully.  
  
"You don't need my help. 'Sides, I'll help soon as you find out who did the killing," Spike said.  
  
" Fine, but be here at 8," Giles said sharply.  
  
Spike nodded in agreement as he left the library.  
  
"What's going on at 8? You guy's having a Watcher party and not inviting me?" Buffy asked curious.  
  
"No, it's not a party. And you are not excluded. In fact, you were always invited. You are supposed to be there," Giles informed her.  
  
"I'm?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, it's your training. William is going to be there. To study about the methods used to train Slayers," Giles said.  
  
"Oh, yeah the training. I guess I forgot that. Can't wait," she said sarcastically.* Another training session. Yay, me. Great, Watcher guy is gonna be there,* she thought bitterly.  
  
Willow had already started working on the research. "Hey, you guys I found something," she said excitedly.  
  
Buffy and Giles came to where Willow was. They regarded the computer screen.  
  
"Melissa Evans, has been killed by unknown means. Possible suicide or killed by another student," Buffy read aloud.  
  
"Ok, we got that name," Xander said as he looked at the picture of the girl.  
  
"Well, she hasn't had trouble with anyone. She was an okay student. Average," Willow said.  
  
"Ok, this doesn't make sense. Who could have killed her?" Buffy asked.  
  
"This is rather strange," Giles said.  
  
"Are there any types of water demons?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, several. I recall some of them," Giles said.  
  
Giles went to where he had stored his personal books and returned with several of them. He laid them in the table.  
  
"These are some of the books I have on demons. I think most of them deal with a demon of a particular element or nature," Giles said.  
  
"Ok, let's get with the research," Xander said.  
  
"I'll check online, k?" Willow said. Buffy nodded.  
  
Xander grabbed a book and sat down. Buffy grabbed a book and sat along side Xander. Xander looked at the book for about ten minutes and then said, "How come, Watcher boy, doesn't need to research?" he asked Buffy.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he has something to do," Buffy said.  
  
"I thought he was suppose to be helpful. So far, he hasn't done anything helpful," Xander said as he continued looking through the book.  
  
"Do you think it's maybe a valark demon?" Buffy said as she pointed to the picture of the demon.  
  
"Nah, it says here it's a fire demon," Xander said.  
  
An hour later they still hadn't found any thing out. They had ruled it to be either one of five possible water demons.  
  
"Great, we still don't know for sure what kind of demon it is," Buffy said.  
  
"Don't worry Buff, we'll figure it out," Xander said.  
  
"I'm gonna call it quits for now. I'm going home now," he said.  
  
"Ooh, me too, Wait up Xander," Willow said as she shut down the computer.  
  
"See ya Buffy," they called out as they left together.  
  
"Looks, like I'll be back later," Buffy said as she stood up.  
  
"Okay, Buffy. I expect you to be here promptly at 8. It is important that you take your training seriously," Giles said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Great destiny and all," Buffy said as she left the library.  
  
"So when's the Slayer getting here?" Spike asked.  
  
" Soon," Giles said as he eyed the clock. It was already 8 and he was wondering why she wasn't here. Of course there was no reason to worry. He shouldn't have expected her to be right on time. It was not likely that she would be on time.  
  
Ten minutes later, Buffy strolled in the library. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Got sidetracked by a few vamps," Buffy said. She was carrying a training bag.It was obvious that she was a bit sweaty. A clue that she indeed had been in a fight.  
  
"Did you have a tough time fighting them?" Giles asked.  
  
"It was a no big. There were three of them. Nothing I couldn't handle," she reassured Giles.  
  
"Very well then.. I shall get the weapons out," Giles said. He went off to retrieve the weapons leaving Spike and Buffy alone.  
  
"So, love had a bit of rough and tumble," Spike asked.  
  
"It wasn't really that big deal of a fight. Just regular old Sunnydale vamps," she smiled. "Father, here informed you guys thinking a water demon killed the girl," Spike said.  
  
"Yeah. We still don't know which one. But I think it's some kind of demon. Highschool is above the hell mouth after all, weird stuff is bound to happen," Buffy said.  
  
Spike agreed. They were silent for a moment. *Now, he isn't getting on my nerves, I guess that's a good thing. Let's see how long that'll last,* she thought.  
  
Giles returned with two swords and some stakes. Buffy eyed the swords. They seemed to be kept in good condition. They were nicely polished. The tip of the blade gleamed with the light.  
  
"So what are we doing first?" Buffy asked.  
  
"First, warming up as usual," Giles told her.  
  
"Ok, I'll change in the bathroom. I'll be right back," Buffy said as she took her bag with her training stuff in it.  
  
Buffy returned shortly. She first stretched her arms. First her right arm then her left. She felt kind of nervous since Spike was here watching her. She felt uneasy as she felt his eyes on her.  
  
Spike studied the Slayer as she warmed up. She was stretching. He noticed the way she acted as if she were concentrating really hard on what she was doing. He wondered what she was thinking. She was wearing a light blue tank top and some gray sweats.  
  
She was doing some flips and jumps. She did a back flip with ease. *She's really graceful* he though. She moved with all the natural ease and grace of the Slayer. She was really agile. She had finished warming up and now it was time for the real work out to begin.  
  
"Ok, I brought some swords out to practice your swordsmanship," Giles told her.  
  
"Ooh yay, sharp pointy things that aren't wooden. Sounds good to me," Buffy said.  
  
Giles handed her a sword. The tip was covered by something so that it wouldn't actually cut. Buffy noticed this and frowned.  
  
"So much for pointy," she pouted.  
  
Spike grinned at the way she pouted. *She's cute when she does that,* he thought.  
  
Giles had the other sword. The Watcher and Slayer stood in the middle of the room. "When I'm going to get in to the action?" Spike asked. "First, you watch," his father answered.  
  
Giles was the first start to engage the fencing. He aimed for her face but she parred the blow. They kept going at it for a few minutes in the end Buffy beat him.  
  
Giles was tired by the end of this.  
  
"C'mon Giles, one more round," she begged.  
  
"I have had enough. You did okay for this time, but you still need more practice," Giles told her.  
  
"I'll have a go, with you Slayer if Pops, here doesn't mind," Spike said.  
  
Buffy looked at Giles expectantly. Giles sighed and said, "Fine, now you can battle." 


	12. Sword Play

Disclaimer: I begged Joss so many times but he still doesn't let me own these characters. I'll keep begging, but for know I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Feedback: Please read and review. Many thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
Giles handed Spike the sword he had been using. Spike took a examined the blade. It was not a valuable sword. It was just an ordinary sword.  
  
"So are you just going to look at it or use it?" Buffy asked him, interrupting his examination of the sword.  
  
"Don't worry love, I'm going to use it," he smirked.  
  
He swung the sword in the air to test it. Buffy stepped back. He looked at her and said, "Alright, then let's get started."  
  
They both stood in the center of the library. The table was moved so that it would not bother during their training. Buffy and Spike started at each other for a moment. Buffy was anxious to start. Her sword wavered in the air, ready to block a blow.  
  
Spike brought his sword down on her, but she blocked the blow easily. He turned around and ducked an incoming blow from her sword. He aimed for her stomach, but she avoided the blade. He feinted to the left, but she didn't fall for it. She also feinted as the battle continued. Their swords clanged loudly as their training exercise continued.  
  
Giles was just observing them battle. Spike thought he had the upper hand and was going for the finishing move, when she brought her sword up with inhuman speed. With a swift arc she managed to get Spike to take a step back. She was getting confident.  
  
As she brought her sword down for another wide arc that was aimed for his head, he ducked and hit her with his elbow. She stumbled back but did not fall. He grinned at her, and brought his sword down on her as she suddenly lost her balance. She still held the sword in her hand, so she brought it up quickly to block the blow.  
  
Giles noticed that they were both even in fighting with swords. She had made some mistakes, but she had quickly recovered from them and gained sometimes the advantage.  
  
"I think you should call it a night," Giles interrupted their fighting. Buffy had been so involved with the fighting that she had forgotten that Giles was there. Buffy looked at Spike and she noticed that he seemed to have also forgotten Giles. The two blondes looked over where Giles was.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked. She wasn't ready to end the fight yet.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Spike asked, he too didn't want the fight to end. It had been a thrill for him to battle with the Slayer.  
  
"You both seem to be pretty even. You both did well. Besides, don't you need to go home?" Giles asked Buffy.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was nearly. *Wow, it's almost 10 and didn't even feel that long. Time sure flies.* she thought.  
  
"Uh, I guess," she said. She gave the sword to Giles. "I guess, we'll do training tomorrow, right as usual?" she asked her Watcher he nodded.  
  
"Ok, then. I'll be going," she said as she took her bag.  
  
"See you around, Slayer," Spike called to her as she left.  
  
"Yea bye, Spike," she replied.  
  
Spike looked at his father.  
  
"Your fencing is fantastic," Giles complimented him.  
  
"Uh, thanks," Spike said.  
  
"I'll wait for you in the car," his son said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Giles nodded. 


	13. Disappearing Act

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Joss and co. do. I'm just borrowing them for my fic.  
  
Feedback: Please read and review. I want to know what you think. Many thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
"That was fun wasn't it?" Willow asked. She and Buffy had just left the Bronze.  
  
"Yeah, it was," Buffy smiled.  
  
Buffy shivered a little. There was a light breeze tonight. She had forgotten to bring a jacket tonight. The moon was shining brightly tonight. They had danced a bit at the Bronze, and it had relaxed her and put her in a good mood.  
  
"I saw you and Oz talking the other day. So what gives Will?" Buffy asked her friend with a teasing smile.  
  
"It was nothing. He's new at school you know and he asked me where Ms. Finch's room was," Willow said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Buffy lifted her eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, that's all it was. So anything happening with Angel?" Willow changed the subject.  
  
"No. I have seen him less. I don't think he really likes me anyway. I'm kinda losing interest," Buffy admitted.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. There's more cute guys out there," Willow said.  
  
Buffy was about to reply when a guy pushed past them screaming. "Help, help, there's a thing out there," he yelled as he passed them.  
  
Both girls looked at each other. They knew something was up. Buffy ran and turned a corner. In the alley there was a large puddle of water. On the puddle was a demon. It was a snake like creature with razor sharp fangs. Eyes that glowed like a blazing fire. Its body was sea green and it was like a snakes. Its body wasn't long though, the demon was like a fat snake. It hissed when it saw the Slayer.  
  
Buffy stared at the creature for a minute, then got into a fighting stance. Buffy approached the demon and launched her attack by aiming a kick at its mid section. The demon growled. The demon spit something, but Buffy dodged it.  
  
"I now know why it isn't a good idea to have a pet snake," she said as she eyed the slimy liquid that the demon had spat out. The demon continued spiting that stuff, but Buffy dodged it. Buffy threw a punch, but it failed to connect with the demon's head. The demon's tailed hit Buffy and sent her sailing to the brick wall. Buffy fell, but got up quickly.  
  
The demon's tail was very quick in striking her. She managed to dodge some of the attacks. Her punches and kicks didn't seem to do much damaged to the demon.  
  
Willow arrived on the scene. "Willow go home," Buffy shouted as she kicked the demon in its mouth.  
  
Willow didn't move. She eyed the alley. She had to do something to help her best friend. It was obvious Buffy was going to need something to help her kill the demon. There was a large dumpster. Bottles and cans were strewed on the alleys floor.  
  
"Buffy, the dumpster!" Willow shouted.  
  
Buffy grabbed a bottle on the floor and smashed it on the demon's head. The demon hissed with pain. She took advantage of its confusion, by going to where the dumpster was. She pushed it away from the wall towards the demon. She slammed the dumpster towards the demon.  
  
The demon growled angrily. Buffy looked on as the demon was hit by the dumpster. The demon pushed off the dumpster and disappeared.  
  
Buffy looked in shock at where the demon used to stand. Willow came to Buffy's side.  
  
"Did you see that? Where did it go?" Buffy asked.  
  
Willow nodded and then said, " I don't know. It disappeared."  
  
"We should tell Giles. This might be the demon who killed the girl," suggested Willow.  
  
Buffy nodded. She was a bit worried. This demon was tough. She hoped she could kill it before it could harm more lives. 


	14. Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Btvs, Joss and co. do. If I owned it I would change the way Btvs is gonna end tomorrow. I don't like the spoilers I've been hearing.  
  
Feedback: Please review. I love those who have reviewed.  
  
Giles put on his glasses and regarded the Slayer and red head.  
  
"Are you sure the demon vanished?" Giles asked after just hearing the explanation of events about last night.  
  
"Yes, Giles," Buffy told her watcher.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Giles inquired further.  
  
"Well, when I usually kill a demon it just lies there or uh, it goes poof with sparkly things," Buffy explained.  
  
"And this demon you battled yesterday didn't go poof as you say they usually go?" Giles asked.  
  
"No, poof, right Willow?" Buffy asked her best friend.  
  
"No poof," Willow confirmed.  
  
"Well, it seems that this demon did vanish indeed," Giles said.  
  
"Yeah, that's what we've been saying," Buffy said.  
  
"So what do we have here a water vanishing demon?" Xander asked after putting all the information discussed so far.  
  
"I'm still not sure that this demon is related to water with this new information," Giles said.  
  
"But it was sitting in a puddle of water," Willow pointed out.  
  
The library doors opened and in walked Spike. "So what did I miss?" Spike asked as he stood by a book case.  
  
Xander just looked at Spike annoyed. Giles informed Spike of what they had been discussing.  
  
"So I guess this means more research?" Buffy asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, it does," Giles answered.  
  
"No, it doesn't," Spike said.  
  
"Why not? How come?" Xander asked.  
  
" I think I know who's your demon," Spike told them.  
  
"You do?" Buffy looked at him surprised.  
  
He was the one that hardly helped in researching and came always late to meetings. So how could he know what was the demon that they were searching for?  
  
"Yeah, I do," he answered.  
  
"How do you know what demon is it if we haven't even researched further?" Giles asked.  
  
"I've heard of 'em before," Spike said.  
  
"So what demon is it?" Buffy asked interested.  
  
"It's a Darnecklasha." Spike informed them.  
  
" A Darknecklasha?" Giles repeated as he went got a book from the nearby table.  
  
He opened the book and looked through some pages. "Ah, here it is," Giles announced.  
  
Giles cleared his throat and began reading aloud, "Darnecklasha are a snake like demon usually found in areas that have water nearby. They drain their victims out of the water their bodies contain. They also have the ability of traveling from place to place with a water source nearby."  
  
"That explains why it seemed to have vanished," Giles said still looking at the book.  
  
"So it only looked like it vanished?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes, well the demon traveled with the water. I suppose the demon when traveling with water seems to disappear so that it could easily navigate with water without having to be seen," Giles explained.  
  
"Ok," Xander said.  
  
"So how do we kill the darknelacha?" Buffy asked eager to get rid of the demon.  
  
"Darknecklasha," Spike corrected her.  
  
"Whatever," Buffy rolled her eyes. "It says here the demon can be killed when it is taken away of its water source ," Giles answered.  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Xander wondered.  
  
"Any bright ideas?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, first we have to find out where this thing is going to strike next or where's its hide out," Spike said.  
  
"Yeah, good point," Buffy said.  
  
"Well, how can we get rid of its water source?" Xander asked.  
  
"Uh, maybe we can lead it away from it's water source," Willow suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but how? I mean, snake demon thing probably knows that it dies without water," Xander said.  
  
"That plan could work. Demons aren't always that smart," Buffy said remembering the time she tricked Luke, the faithful vampire of the Master last year. She had made him think there was sunlight outside when she broke the window of the bronze. She had taken advantage of him believing her lie by killing him.  
  
"Ok, so that's one idea. Any others?" Xander asked.  
  
Nobody said anything just stared at him.  
  
"I think this plan could work," Giles said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Ok, then let's get with the planning," Xander said after no further suggestions of plans. 


	15. Water Plant

Disclaimer: I'd like to say that Btvs is mine, but sadly it is not. Btvs belongs to Joss and co.  
  
Feedback: Please review!! Thanks to those who do review.  
  
"Ok, so I guess all I have to do is look for the demon's hide out?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, and tomorrow we'll finish off that snake demon," Xander added.  
  
"Well, looks like I'm heading for demon hunting tonight, as usual," Buffy stood up from her chair and put on her leather jacket.  
  
"Be careful," her Watcher advised.  
  
"I will, you know me Giles, Miss Careful," Buffy smiled and waved to everyone as she left.  
  
"Miss Careful, when did that happen?" Xander asked.  
  
Giles just sighed and said, "I hope she does take care of herself."  
  
"She'll be fine. I think. Besides, she isn't uh fighting the snake demon. She is only searching for it's hide out," Willow said.  
  
Buffy walked across town tossing her stake in the air and catching it. She had taken care of a couple of vamps since she left the library. Buffy sighed as she approached her destination.  
  
Buffy stopped at the front gate and read the wooden sign next to it. "Sunnydale Water Plant," she read aloud. The gate encircled the entire building. There was no sign of any securities tonight. She looked around to make sure no one was looking.  
  
Buffy began climbing the gate since there seemed to be no around way to get inside. The gate clanged loudly as she let go of it and jumped safely to the ground. Buffy winced as the sound echoed throughout the area. She knew she had to hurry before someone came to investigate.  
  
Buffy went around the back of the building and broke the lock of the door. She entered the dark building. She could see her own shadow from the light that was coming in from outside through the windows.  
  
There were some old boxes and wooden crates. She could hear the loud sound of water flowing through pipes and the sound of turbines turning. Buffy walked further into the plant. She came to a stop when reached the area where the turbines where turning.  
  
She watched the water as it continued to flow. Her ears were filled with the sound of the water roaring. She surveyed the area, but didn't see any sign that the demon had been here.  
  
She went to neared a railing that overlooked most of the plant. She leaned against it and studied the water. Buffy sighed, she was bored.  
  
A hand landed on her shoulder and she quickly turned around.  
  
"Don't do that, it scares people you know," she glared at Spike.  
  
"Well, I thought Slayers didn't get scared easily," Spike smirked.  
  
"Well, I don't. It's just that, well, I was kinda spaced out," Buffy tried explaining.  
  
Spike gave her a skeptical look. "Right, Slayer," he said.  
  
"Any luck?" Spike asked as he dug in his duster's pocket for a smoke.  
  
Buffy shook her head and turned back to lean against the railing.  
  
Spike found a smoke and lit it. Spike brought to his lip and took a drag. He exhaled and looked around the area.  
  
"Can you not smoke? And what are you doing here anyway?" Buffy asked annoyed.  
  
"I was bored, and I decided to look for the Darknecklasha," Spike responded as he continued smoking.  
  
"It's not your job, I can do this by myself," Buffy said.  
  
Before Spike could answer, someone came out of the shadows. "Angel," Buffy stared at the guy who just appeared. 


	16. Who is he?

Disclaimer: Of course I own these characters at least in my mind I do. Outside my mind and in reality they belong to Joss and co. so don't sue.  
  
Feedback: Reviews are welcome of course. Don't hesitate to review. No flames please.  
  
Buffy stared at the dark haired vampire that appeared out of the shadows. She didn't expect to see him out tonight and definitely not here.  
  
"A, Angel what are you doing here?" she questioned him.  
  
Angel eyed the young blonde man smoking and answered, " I saw you walking and breaking in here, I thought you might need some help."  
  
"Well, newsflash to both of you I do not need help. Do I look helpless to you? I'm the Slayer you know. It's kinda my job to slay things," Buffy said.  
  
Angel was about to say something when Spike interrupted him, " So who's this guy?"  
  
"Oh him, he's Angel."  
  
"Angel this is Spike and Spike this is Angel," Buffy did the introductions.  
  
'Angel' sounds familiar thought Spike as he studied the man before him. There was something strange about him. He sensed that he wasn't a living man.  
  
"He's a vampire," Buffy added, confirming Spike's suspicions that he wasn't your normal guy.  
  
"A vampire huh, what are you waitin' for isn't it your job to slay vamps," Spike said.  
  
"Well, he kinda helps out. You see he has a soul," Buffy explained.  
  
"A soul," Spike snorted. It seemed unreal a vampire with a soul, who had ever heard of such a thing.  
  
"Yes, a soul, the only vampire in existence with one," Buffy added.  
  
"And who are you?" Angel asked him.  
  
"He's Giles' son," Buffy said.  
  
Angel stared at Spike in surprise. He didn't expect to hear that. Giles's son, didn't seem nothing like Giles.  
  
"He's a Watcher too," Buffy added.  
  
"Yeah, that's me," Spike said, taking a long drag of his cigarette.  
  
"Okay, now that we're done with the intros. I'll be getting back to the demon searching," Buffy said as she returned to looking out in the water for the demon.  
  
"What demon are you looking for?" Angel asked.  
  
"Darknecklasha, ever heard of those?" Spike said.  
  
"No," Angel replied.  
  
Buffy continued walking further down the building leaving the two males alone. There wasn't much light as she kept walking. She suddenly stumbled but didn't fall. She looked down on the ground and noticed two corpses on the floor.  
  
"So this is what made me almost fall," Buffy peered at the faces of two men.  
  
They both wore gray uniforms and a tag displaying their names. Buffy bent down to get a closer look at the two bodies.  
  
"Buffy," Angel called as he came up behind her.  
  
"I'm here," she said.  
  
Spike appeared behind Angel. "Looky here looks like our demon must have done this."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Angel asked.  
  
Buffy looked at the necks of the two men and said, " There's no bite marks. That rules out vampires."  
  
"Looks like these bodies are drained of water," Spike added.  
  
"Dry?" Buffy asked as she closely examined the bodies, they did indeed look dry. She glanced at one of the men's arm, it had fang marks on it, deeper than a vampire's marks.  
  
"Those marks aren't the kind that vampires make," Angel said, as he studied them.  
  
"See, told you," Spike smirked.  
  
"I'd say this is the demon's hide out," Buffy said as she stood up.  
  
"Tomorrow's the day that we get rid of this nasty?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy nodded and said, "Look's like my job here is done for tonight."  
  
"If you guys are still wanting to tour this place go ahead, because I'm out of here," Buffy said as she headed in the direction she came from.  
  
"As much as liked to tour this place with soul boy over here, I'm leaving," Spike said as he followed her.  
  
Angel followed them, and soon they were out of the building. The night was quiet, and a hoot of an owl was the only sound that could be heard.  
  
The three walked in silence. Buffy eyed Angel who seemed to be deep in thought like he usually was, Spike on the other hand was now starting to hum. After a few minutes of hearing Spike hum Angel said as politely as he could, "Would you cut that out."  
  
"What? I'm not doing anything," Spike said innocently, a hint of smirk starting to form.  
  
"That humming, it's annoying and I'm trying to think," Angel said.  
  
"Think about what? How to stop people from being happy?" Spike said.  
  
"I'm not trying to stop people from being happy," Angel said defensively..  
  
"Yes, you are. I'm happy and humming makes me happy but you're ruining my bloody mood by telling' me that I can't hum," Spike said.  
  
Angel was disliking this guy from the very minute he met him. He could tell he was cocky and definitely trouble.  
  
"Can't you let everybody else be happy, not everyone likes to brood you know?" Spike said.  
  
"I'm not brooding."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"I do not brood, I'm just thinking."  
  
"Brood boy,"  
  
"Well, you guys quit it," Buffy said annoyed at them.  
  
"What? He started it," Spike said.  
  
Angel was about to say other wise when a vampire lunged at him from the shadows. Angel pulled the vampire off of him and punched him in the nose. Several other vampires came out and surrounded Buffy and Spike. There were six vampires in total including the one Angel was fighting.  
  
A vampire rushed Buffy but she avoided his attack. She turned to him and elbowed him, as she kicked another vampire. "You're going to die Slayer," the vampire hissed as he punched in her stomach. She managed to roll out of the way from an incoming kick over her head.  
  
Angel had long dusted his vampire and now dusted the vampire that had approached Buffy. "Are you okay?" he asked, since he saw that Buffy still had her arms around her stomach.  
  
His response was Buffy ducking another vampire's punch and staking it. She had been concealing her stake while clutching her stomach.  
  
"Oh yeah, just peachy," she smiled.  
  
Spike sent a vampire to the floor and dusted it easily before it could recover from the blow. He and Angel took care of the remaining two vampires.  
  
"So much for me dying," she said as the final vampire turned to dust.  
  
"Ok, well I hope to make it home without any further interruptions," Buffy said. 


	17. Anaconda

Disclaimer: I don't own the BTVS characters, Joss and M.E. are the ones that do. I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
  
Feedback: Please review! Don't flame please.  
  
The next night the gang arrived at the water plant ready to take care of the Darknecklasha. Giles carried an axe, ready to help if necessary. Willow carried an old fishing net. Buffy had a sword, that was not for practice but to actually deal with a demon. Spike had a mace with a wicked looking round spiked metal head. Xander had a knife hidden from view.  
  
Buffy faced the gang and said, "So everybody knows the plan and what their supposed to do?"  
  
Everybody nodded. They entered the building in silence, they avoided an old man who was a security at the front gate. He was so engrossed in reading the newspaper that he didn't notice them sneak in the shadows and enter through the open front gate, that he had forgotten to close.  
  
Once they made it inside it was time for them to split up. "This is the part of the plan where I don't like it," Xander said.  
  
"Come on, Xander you agreed to it remember? It's the only way," Buffy said. They had discussed further plans earlier in the day.  
  
"I know, but it doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy this," he said. "Definitely not an enjoyable experience," he muttered, already thinking of what was to come.  
  
"Everyone go to your places," Giles directed the rest of the gang.  
  
Xander was left all alone, he walked further into the building. He was bait, for the Darknecklasha. He started whistling nervously as he approached the area that contained the water. The water was flowing like it always did. He walked past the railing, glancing at the water as he went by. His eyes darted to the area ahead of him, he thought he saw something. But there was no sign of anything .  
  
"Stop imaging stuff Harris," he told himself. He heard a clinking noise. He turned around, but there was nothing. He continued walking a bit more faster. He walked closely to the railing, he heard a splash and turned to look at the bubbling surface of the water. 'Oh no,' he thought as he felt waves of panic overcoming him.  
  
He felt a hand grip his leg. He looked down at his feet, a slimly looking tail was wrapped around one of his legs. He felt it pull, and he tripped and fell on top of the railing. He went over the railing and landed with a splash in the water. He was underwater. Everything was a blur. He could feel that his leg was longer held by the demon's tail. He began moving his legs, to swim up to the surface. He came up and took in a deep breath of air. 'Where's the demon?' he thought as he scanned the surface of the water. He looked down on the water to see if there was any sight of the demon, He couldn't see anything. He started swimming heading for the railing.  
  
'I'm almost going to make it,' he thought. Suddenly, the demon appeared with a hiss as it wrapped its tail around Xander. Xander screamed, "Help!" The demon took him underwater. Xander tried to break free, but he couldn't the demon's grip was too strong. He was losing consciousness but suddenly the demon came up from underwater bringing Xande along with him. Xander breathed in the air before the demon went again underwater.  
  
This time the demon didn't seem to want to go again underwater. It bared its fangs, Xander squirmed at the sight of them. He tried getting the knife that he had attached to his belt. "A ha," he said as he felt his hands grab the knife. He impaled the blade into the demon's tail that was wrapped around him. He pushed it in further, causing the snake to hiss in pain. The tail released its hold on Xander, causing him to fall into the water yet again.  
  
He began swimming quickly away from the demon. Suddenly the amount of water was reducing. Before he knew it the area was cleared of water. There were only puddles of water left. The demon hissed angrily at the loss of the water. Its red eyes glowed more intensely.  
  
The demon spotted Xander walking towards the railing. He immediately began heading for Xander. Xander just managed to climb the railing when the demon appeared behind him. Suddenly a large fishing net was upon the creature before it could go any further. Xander sighed in relief as he walked away from the railing and bumped into Buffy and Spike.  
  
"I'm glad you guys could make it," Xander said, tired and drenched in water after being held by the demon.  
  
"Let's get rid of this thing," Buffy said as she jumped the railing. Spike joined her. Willow climbed down a ladder, followed by Giles.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come after I was done with my little swim," Xander said.  
  
"Sorry, Xander, but we were having trouble trying to uh figure out how to drain the water," Willow said apologetic.  
  
"Oh, and then Spike and Buffy had to deal with some unexpected workers, so they couldn't come and help you. They're all tied up now," Willow said.  
  
"But I helped now with the uh fish net," Willow added.  
  
"That's right, fish net girl to the rescue. You can always count on her to save you from snake demons in water plants," Xander joked.  
  
Buffy and Spike were fighting the demon while the others talked. Buffy dodged the demon's spit and gave him a kick in his mid section. She brought her sword up and slashed his chest. The demon cried out in pain. She moved out of the demon's way and made a gash in one of the demon's sides. Spike approached it from behind avoiding its tail, and waiting for the right moment. When the tail was about a few inches away from Spike he brought his mace down on the tail. He ripped off a large chunk of the tail.  
  
Buffy jumped over what was left of the demon's tail and came from behind cutting the demon's head off. The demon died instantly dropping to the floor. Buffy walked away from the demon and towards her friends.  
  
"I'm glad Anaconda's gone for good," Xander said gesturing to the dead demon.  
  
"Me too," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, I know now I'll have to clean this weapon up, for the next nasty," Spike said pointing to his weapon. It was drenched with the blood of the demon and it contained chunks of flesh from the tail.  
  
"I would have liked to spend more time with Anaconda, here if Jennifer Lopez had been with me," Xander said grinning.  
  
"But you would have died," Willow pointed out.  
  
"It would have been worth it," Xander said with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Right, well I think we should leave now, before any more unwelcome visitors decided to pop in," Spike said referring to the workers that they had encountered.  
  
"Well, Willow and I will turn back on the water," Giles said, gesturing for Willow to follow him.  
  
" We'll meet you outside ok?" Buffy said. They nodded as they climbed up the ladder. 


	18. Study

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, Joss, UPN, and co. do. Those lucky bastards. So don't sue, I haven't a penny. Just borrowing these lovely characters for a bit of fun.  
  
Feedback: Please review! I'm begging here. Flames are not welcome, so don't flame please.  
  
A/N: Don't worry you guys this story will be spuffy, but they'll be tiny B/A moments. It will be spuffy eventually.  
  
Buffy stared at the book that lay in front of her. She was at the Bronze and Willow was tutoring her, since she had recently failed a history test. She was hoping to get her grades up since she promised to her mom she'd do better. It was going to be a hard promise to keep.  
  
"When did the Hundred Years War began?" Willow quizzed, closing Buffy's book.  
  
"Uh, a hundred years ago," Buffy answered.  
  
"No, it started in 1336. You almost got it though, you were just a couple of six hundred years or so off," Willow told her best friend.  
  
"Who needs this stuff anyway," Buffy muttered.  
  
"Hey Will, how about we take a break. It's been what ten minutes of studying. That's gotta be a record, please?" she asked.  
  
Willow stared at her friend, and answered, "Okay, Buffy but we have to study some more later."  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement. They both stared at the band that was getting ready to perform. They were setting up their equipment on stage. Buffy noticed that one of the members of the band looked familiar.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Oz?" she asked Willow.  
  
Willow looked at each of the band members and finally spotted who Buffy was talking about.  
  
"Yeah," Willow confirmed.  
  
"I didn't know he was in a band," Buffy said.  
  
" I did, I've seen them practice around school," Willow said shyly.  
  
"I think you should talk to Oz."  
  
"Me talk to him. No, I couldn't," Willow began.  
  
Buffy cut her off, "Can't or won't? Come on Willow please talk to him. Its obvious you like him."  
  
Buffy stood up and pulled Willow alongside her as they approached the stage. Oz was busy fixing some equipment that he didn't notice the two girls in front of him.  
  
"Plug," he said.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"Watch out for the plug," he explained, pointing to the plug on the floor. Buffy and Willow avoided it.  
  
Buffy poked Willow, to get her to start talking. Willow gave Buffy a look, but decided to speak, "Hi, I'm uh, Willow, I showed you to class the other day."  
  
"Oh, yeah that's why you looked familiar," he said.  
  
"Yeah, that's me girl that showed you to class. Oh and this is Buffy, a friend of mine," Willow pointed to Buffy.  
  
He greeted her with a nod of his head. " I'm going to get a drink now, so I'll leave you guys to talk," Buffy said as she backed away from them.  
  
Willow shot her a look, clearly saying that she didn't want to be left alone. As, Buffy backed away she bumped into someone. She turned to face the person she bumped into.  
  
"You really should watch where you're going, luv," Spike said.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, next time I'll be careful and don't call me luv," Buffy said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"You got a date tonight luv, or why the rush to back away from those lovebirds unless you're just here to sulk 'cause you're lonely," he said indicating Willow and Oz who seemed to be talking.  
  
"I, uh,. have a date as a matter of fact and I'm going to see him now," she said as she pushed past Spike. She had just seen Angel enter the building. She really didn't have a date, but she hadn't been willing to admit that she didn't.  
  
"Hey Angel," she greeted the dark haired vampire.  
  
"Hi, Buffy," he replied.  
  
"What brings you here among the living," she whispered so that only he would hear. "I just thought I'd go out tonight," he explained.  
  
"Hmm, kinda hard to believe, but it must be true unless you got some bad news," she said.  
  
The band was on stage now performing a song. For a moment Buffy and Angel just stared at the people dancing. " Wanna dance?" she asked Angel. He replied with a yes, they joined the other people. As, they danced she spotted Spike dancing with some girl she didn't know.  
  
Xander was at the bar trying to flirt with a girl. "I'm a dangerous guy," he told the girl, who held a doubtful look on her face.  
  
"I'm very dangerous. I'm dangerously.."  
  
"Dangerously cheesy," a voice quipped behind him. He turned to see Cordelia and her followers. "Oh, its you," he muttered.  
  
The girl who he had been trying to flirt with left with a drink in hand. "Looks like you can't get a date. I wonder why, with those lame pick up lines and that shirt from like a century ago I can't blame girls," Cordelia said.  
  
Xander grabbed his drink and said lamely, "At least I uh don't worship some fashion god."  
  
After a couple of songs, Buffy and Angel headed for the table she and Willow had previously occupied. They sat in silence. Buffy noticed what time it was and she said, " I have to go now, tomorrow I have to wake up early to help my mom with some stuff. Tell Willow that I had to go please?" Angel nodded. She picked up her book and left the Bronze. 


	19. To patrol or not to Patrol?

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Joss ,UPN, and associates own them *cries* I want them! But since I can't own I write fan fic. Don't sue!  
  
Feedback: Have u heard about reviews? They're these really great things that authors love to get back after they've posted a story. So come on please review! Flames are not welcome, so don't flame.  
  
Willow walked through the school hallways. They were empty, students were still in class. She noticed that the spill that had been made earlier during lunch had been taken care of. The floor sparkled with cleanliness. Willow pushed open the girls bathroom door. She entered and spotted Buffy, who was sitting on top of one of the sinks.  
  
"Buffy what are you doing here?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Oh, hey Will. I have study hall this period. I needed a break so I decided to come visit the wonderful world of toilets and such," Buffy explained.  
  
"Oh, uh ok," Willow nodded in understanding.  
  
Willow sat beside Buffy. "So what happened with Oz, last night?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
Willow blushed slightly. She smiled but didn't say anything. She seemed to be lost in thought but then regained her focus.  
  
"N.. nothing," Willow stammered.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow and stared at her best friend waiting for more details. "Come on, spill."  
  
"Well, we kinda just talked a bit you know before they started performing. And then after they performed I helped them with carrying their instruments, since they needed help. And Oz told me that they had a gig for Halloween at the Bronze.  
  
"So, did he ask you out?" Buffy pressed.  
  
"No, not exactly. He, uh said that maybe he'll see me if I went," Willow finished.  
  
"What about you and Angel? I saw you dancing with him," Willow asked, trying to drive the conversation away from herself.  
  
"It was just that, a dance. Nothing more, nothing less. Remember I told you I'm over Angel. Angel is old news. I just danced with him because I wanted someone to dance with and besides Spike was there I didn't want him to think I couldn't get a date.He was thinking that I didn't have one, but I made him think I had one," Buffy explained.  
  
"So when's Halloween?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Next week," Willow replied.  
  
"I bet that means some major slayage ."Buffy frowned at the thought.  
  
"Well, maybe we can help you out instead of trick-o-treating," Willow said referring to herself and Xander.  
  
"No, that's okay. You guys go ahead and have fun. Don't worry about me. I still gotta ask Giles about it though," Buffy got off the sink and faced Willow.  
  
"Let's go see what he says," she mentioned for her friend to follow her.  
  
They entered the library which was always empty. It was strange that they were the only ones that seemed to enter the library. They rarely saw anyone else in here except of course Giles.  
  
"Giles," Buffy called out.  
  
Giles appeared carrying a couple of books to his desk. He noticed the two girls and greeted them.  
  
"Whatcha doin' Giles?" asked his Slayer as she rested her elbows on top of his desk.  
  
"I was just going over my books," Giles responded. He spread the books out on his table.  
  
"Is there any new demon?" Giles inquired as he continued sorting his books.  
  
"Nope, is there any books here about Halloween demons?" Buffy asked as she stared at the odd covers of each book.  
  
"Is there Halloween demons?" Willow asked as she examined one of the books. It was about demon rituals.  
  
"Actually, there are no Halloween demons. Demons, in general are not active during Halloween. They do not cause harm during that night,"  
  
"So no vamp action or demons?" Buffy asked surprised.  
  
"None. It is a quiet night for demons and vampires alike. You can say that it is a dead night for the undead."  
  
"So this means she doesn't have to patrol?" inquired Willow.  
  
"Yes, that is what I'm saying."  
  
"No, patrol? Wow, but its Halloween are you sure Giles," Buffy asked still unsure.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive, that there will not be any vampiric activity." Giles affirmed.  
  
"Okay, so that's means a patrol free night. Ooh the possibilities." Buffy smiled.  
  
"That means you can go trick-o-treating with Xander and me," Willow grinned, happy that her best friend was having a rest from slaying. 


	20. Halloween Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS Joss, UPN, ME are the owners. I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun, so don't sue.  
  
Feedback: Reviews are appreciated so please review! Flames are not welcome so don't flame.  
  
A/N: In this chapter I'm using some quotes from the episode Halloween. Oh and Cordelia in this story already knows that Angel is a vamp.  
  
The bell rang indicating it was time for the school day to begin. Buffy, Willow, and Xander walked into the hallway, they were headed for their lockers. They walked by a table were Principal Snyder was 'volunteering' students for the Halloween safety program.  
  
"Snyder must be in charge of the volunteer safety program for Halloween this year," Willow commented as they walked by the table for signing up.  
  
"Note his interesting take on the 'volunteer' concept, " Xander said a bit sarcastically. They were now by the lockers. Willow opened hers and started to take stuff out.  
  
"What's the deal?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, a bunch of little kids need people to take them trick-o-treating. Sign up and get your own pack of sugar hyped runts for the night," Xander explained.  
  
"Yikes, I'll stick to vampires," Buffy said. As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped back startled and turned to face the person behind her. She turned to find the eyes of the Principal staring right at her.  
  
"Principal Snyder," she greeted him nervously.  
  
"Ms. Summers, just the juvenile delinquent I've been looking for," Snyder acknowledged her.  
  
"Halloween must be a big night for you, tossing eggs, keying cars, bobbing for apples. One pathetic cry after another." He paused for a moment and then continued, " Not this year you see, " he put a hand on Buffy's shoulder leading her towards the sign up table. Her friends followed behind her.  
  
He removed his hand from her shoulder and reached for a clipboard.  
  
Buffy realized where this was leading to and said, " Gosh, I'd love to sign up but I recently developed carpal tunnel syndrome and can tragically no longer hold a flash light."  
  
Ignoring her words he handed her a clipboard and said, " The program starts at 4pm. The children have to be back at 6pm."  
  
Buffy grudgingly took the pen and clipboard from Snyder. Snyder then grabbed two more clipboards from the table and handled one to Willow and Xander.  
  
After school the three friends headed for the new costume shop. Principal Snyder had said that costumes were mandatory to wear.  
  
Buffy looked at the various costumes in a rack. " I was definitely not planning on trick-o-treating tonight," she told Willow.  
  
"I guess we're trick-o-treating after all. I mean, I didn't think we'd actually go house to house, just like hang out or something," Willow said, referring to what she had said last week.  
  
"Look this is my costume," Willow announced as she held up bag that contained a white sheet that was supposed to be a ghost.  
  
"Will, can I give you some friendly advice?" Buffy asked as she stared at the costume.  
  
"Not spooky enough?" Willow asked.  
  
"You're never going to get noticed if you keep hiding. You're missing the whole point of Halloween."  
  
"Free candy?"  
  
"It's come as you aren't at night. The perfect chance for a girl to get sexy and wild and no repercussions."  
  
"Oh, I don't get wild. Wild on me equals spaz."  
  
"Don't underestimate yourself. You got it in you."  
  
"Hey Xander what did you get?" Willow asked as Xander approached them. Xander took out a toy gun from the bag he was carrying.  
  
"That's not a costume," Buffy stated the obvious.  
  
"I got army fatigues from a army surplus at home. Call me the two dollar costume king, baby," He said.  
  
"So are you guys done picking your costume?" Xander asked.  
  
Before Willow could answer, Buffy said, " Nope, just give us a couple of minutes." Buffy grabbed Willow's hand and led her to another rack. " Alright, I'll just keep lookout outside," Xander said, holding his gun like a soldier and exiting the shop.  
  
"How about you and me get wild. That way you won't be the only one?" Please Will," Buffy begged her friend.  
  
"O okay then," Willow gave in. Buffy flashed her friend a smile and started rummaging through the costume rack.  
  
At the Summer's house, Buffy was making the final arrangements for her costume. She examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was down, and her make up was done perfectly. She was dressed as a biker. She was wearing a zip-up leather vest top, a short skirt with sides ties that matched the top. She also wore an arm band and silver buckle boot coverings. The vest was short enough so that her belly button showed. She would also be wearing a leather jacket while taking the kids trick-o-treating, not wanting to be inappropriate for them.  
  
"Okay, Willow come out. You can't hide there forever."  
  
"Promise you won't laugh."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Willow came out from the other room wearing a red top that was revealing and a leather skirt. Her hair was not down like it usually was it was up.  
  
"Wow. Willow you're a dish." Buffy said taking away the ghost costume that Willow had just grabbed trying to cover herself.  
  
The doorbell rang. "That's Xander. Are you ready?" Buffy asked.  
  
"O o okay," Willow said as she looked into the mirror. Buffy grabbed her leather jacket and put it on. " I can't wait for the guys to go non-verbal when they see you," she said before she left to answer the door for Xander.  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs and opened the door for Xander. "Private Harris, reporting for Buffy. You're hog is awaitin'. You look amazing.." He stared at her mouth gaping.  
  
"Thanks wait till you see," Buffy stopped as she stared at Willow walking down the stairs. She had pulled on her ghost costume over her sexy outfit.  
  
"Casper," Buffy finished, lamely.  
  
"Hey, Will, you look downright scary," Xander grinned at his friend.  
  
Somewhere in a dark room, the owner from the shop was kneeled before a statue. He was surrounded by candles. The only light in the room. He was chanting something in Latin. Once he was finished he said to himself, "Showtime."  
  
Buffy, Xander, and Willow were taking the kids assigned to them to their last house. Buffy waited as her kids went to get candy from an old lady. The lady grabbed her candy bucket but as she looked inside it she realized she was all out. She began to apologize to the kids when suddenly the kids costumes started changing. The kid ahead of the group who had been wearing a demon costume suddenly grabbed the lady by her neck. He was no longer wearing a costume he was a real demon.  
  
Willow fainted near the house where the kids had been asking for candy. Suddenly she awoke. She stared down on the ground and saw her body lying there. Realization dawned on her. "Oh my God, I'm a ghost," she said aloud. She was no longer the ghost outfit. She was only clothed in her sexy outfit.  
  
Suddenly she heard gun shots nearby. Screams and gunshots filled the air. Children and people ran on the street screaming their lungs out. "Xander?" she yelled as she ran to find him.  
  
She spotted him holding his gun up, ready to shoot.  
  
"Xander, it's me Willow," she said.  
  
"I don't know any Willow," he said eying her.  
  
"Xander quit messing around. This is no time for jokes."  
  
"What the hell is going on around here?" Xander asked.  
  
"You don't know me?" Willow asked realizing he was serious.  
  
"Lady I suggest you find cover." he said, walking forward.  
  
"No, wait," Willow protested, she jumped in front of him to prevent him from going any farther. He went through her and immediately turned around aiming his gun right at her.  
  
"What are you?" he demanded, ready to fire if necessary.  
  
"Xander, listen to me. I'm on you're side I swear. Something crazy is happening. I was dressed as a ghost for Halloween. And now I'm one. And you were dressed as a soldier. And I guess now you are uh a soldier."  
  
"You expect to me believe that?" he asked, his finger tightening around the trigger.  
  
A vampire growled as he walked towards them. Xander aimed his gun quickly for the vampire. "No guns! That's still a little kid in there," Willow said.  
  
"Step out of the way!" Xander ordered.  
  
"No, guns! That's an order." Willow shouted.  
  
Xander slowly lowered the gun. The vampire ran away.  
  
"We just need to find. Buffy!" Willow shouted when she spotted someone behind Xander.  
  
Xander turned and followed Willow. Next, to Willow was a girl wearing biker clothes. "Buffy, do you remember me?" Willow asked. Buffy just stared at the red head.  
  
Two demons were headed for them. Xander held up his gun and said, "This might be a situation."  
  
"Buffy what do we do?" Willow asked.  
  
Xander started shooting, the demons quickly scampered away. "Nothing, I guess. Soldier guy took care of them," Buffy finally spoke.  
  
"I'm under arrest? What did I do this time? Go over the speed limit or what? I'm stuck doing community service with soldiers or something?" Buffy asked Xander.  
  
"Buffy, don't you remember me?" Willow asked.  
  
"Nope, can't say that I do," Buffy responded.  
  
"Oh boy this is fun," Willow muttered.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Friends," Willow answered.  
  
"Are you guys part of the biker gang?" Buffy asked.  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
"Well, then you guys aren't my friends." Buffy said walking away from them.  
  
"Wait, don't go!" Willow shouted. Buffy ignored Willow's words and continued walking away from her. A roar burst through the area. Buffy listened and a smile came to her lips. She recognized that sound. She walked until she came to the curb of the street. A gleaming motorcycle stood there. It's rider was a man with ash blonde hair. Dressed from head to toe in black. His black coat billowing behind him.  
  
"Hey, nice ride you got there," Buffy said, taking in every detail of the motorcycle. Her eyes then rested on the man. He was definitely very sexy. She instantly loved his cheekbones.  
  
His eyes immediately took in the sight of Buffy in her costume. Thoughts of how beautiful and sexy she looked started to fill his mid. Shaking them he focused on speaking.  
  
"Thanks, Slayer. I didn't know you were into motorcycles."  
  
"Of course I'm into them.. Do I know you?" she asked the man. She didn't even question why he was calling her Slayer. 'Maybe it's my biker name,' she thought.  
  
"You know who I'm Slayer, I'm Spike." Spike shook his head. 'What's wrong with the bloody Slayer,' he thought.  
  
"Mind if I hitch a ride?" Buffy asked, touching the bike.  
  
"Alright, get on Slayer. Just don't touch anything."  
  
She slipped in behind him. She Willow ran up to them, but it was too late. They had driven away.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Xander.  
  
"We have to find help." Willow said.  
  
"Let's head to Buffy's house. It's close."  
  
On, their way they encountered some demons. Xander shot at them, most ran away. They quickly entered the house. A few moments later Cordelia burst into the house.  
  
"What's going on?" Cordelia demanded. She quickly explained that she had been attacked by some demon. She was wearing a cat costume.  
  
""Okay, your name is Cordelia, you're not a cat, you're in high school, and we're your friends. Well, sort of." Willow said.  
  
"That's nice, Willow. And you went mental when?"  
  
"You know us?"  
  
"Yeah, lucky me."  
  
"I'm going to look for help, you guys fight off whatever comes in."  
  
Willow quickly explained that Xander and Buffy, who was not there have something like amnesia.  
  
A/N: I'll continue this in the next chapter. 


	21. Halloween Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any BTVS, Joss Whedon the creator, and associates are the owners. I'm just borrowing them for my fic. So don't sue.  
  
Feedback: Reviews are appreciated. Flames aren't so don't flame.  
  
A/N: Yeah this is the continuation of the previous chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. And I'll still be using some quotes from the original episode Halloween.  
  
Cordelia hated the silence, well the lack of words, because the only sounds that were heard where that of gun shots and the furniture being placed in front of the door. She wished Xander would tell at least some lame joke, but since he wasn't exactly himself he didn't.  
  
Xander stopped arranging the furniture in front of the door. He hoped that it would be enough to stop demons from breaking into the house. Pausing for a moment, he looked down on the floor and spotted a picture frame that some how must have ended down there with all the moving of furniture. He picked it up and looked at the three people in it. He was in the picture along with Willow, and that blonde girl, Buffy.  
  
"Wow. She must be right I must have some kind of amnesia." Xander said as he stared at the picture.  
  
"Duh, on that one." Cordelia said.  
  
He looked at the picture for another second and then sprang back into soldier mode. "Check upstairs to make sure everything is locked."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes but went upstairs to do as he had instructed. Suddenly someone came in through the back door. It was Angel. "Oh good, you guys are alright. It's total chaos out there."  
  
Angel then realized only Xander was there. He wondered where Buffy and Willow where. Maybe they're upstairs he thought.  
  
" Who are you? Do you live here?" Xander asked.  
  
"I don't live here, you know that." Angel responded, confusion written across his features. Suddenly he got the impression that something was not right. The look that Xander was giving him didn't help. Xander stared at Angel like he had never even seen him before.  
  
Cordelia appeared behind Angel and explained, " He doesn't know who he is. Everybody's turned into monsters. It's a whole big thing. How are you?"  
  
"Where's Buffy? And Willow?" "Buffy I don't know. She wasn't here when I got came. But, Willow went to get help." Cordelia informed him.  
  
"Buffy, oh that girl dressed like a biker. Willow and I found her, but she left. She didn't know who Willow was or me." Xander said.  
  
Angel started to worry. She was alone out there in a town that was currently overrun by demons. She didn't even remember she was the Slayer. She wouldn't be able to defend herself, she'd be done for. Angel couldn't stand that thought. He had to find her and protect her.  
  
"I have to find her," Angel stated, turning to leave.  
  
"Wait," Cordelia cried.  
  
Suddenly a demon entered the living room,, it had entered though the kitchen door which was not protected by anything. It started attacking Angel. Angel then started punching and kicking the demon. The demon threw Angel into the wall. Angel recovered quickly before it could head for Cordelia. He lunged for the demon, bringing it down on to the floor.  
  
"Don't kill him, it might be a kid," Xander shouted.  
  
Angel threw the demon out of the house. The demon stood up and took off into the street. Angel then turned his attention back to Xander and Cordelia, who were standing by the door.  
  
"Can I go with you?" Cordelia asked, her voice as sweet as honey.  
  
"No, it's too dangerous," he replied.  
  
"Like it's safe here? That demon thing just came in we could have been killed," Cordelia said.  
  
Angel was silent for a moment. "We can help find that Buffy person you're looking for, besides like the army says there is no I in team." Xander said helpfully.  
  
"Fine, let's go we can't waste any more time," Angel said, he motioned for them to follow him . They trailed behind him.  
  
In the library, Giles was looking through the card catalog, when someone walked in through the wall. Giles dropped his cards and stared flabbergasted at the apparition in front of him. It was Willow, and she had just walked through a wall.  
  
"Hey," she smiled at him. She noticed that she had obviously scared him.  
  
She quickly explained what was happening all over town. Giles frowned in concentration and said, " Let's review what happened. All the people in costumes transformed into whatever they were wearing is that right?"  
  
Willow nodded and then said, " Xander was a soldier and uh Buffy was a biker."  
  
"And what are you exactly?"  
  
"I'm a ghost,"  
  
"A ghost?" Giles stared at her.  
  
"This is nothing you should see, Cordelia she's a wearing a leotard and uh, cat things." Willlow said. She didn't dare mention anything about Buffy, she knew her best friend would try to kill her if she had told Giles what exactly she was wearing.  
  
"Are you saying she turned into an actual feline?"  
  
"No, she didn't change. She was the same old Cordelia. Wait a minute, Cordelia said she got her costume at Party Town."  
  
"And where did you get yours?"  
  
"We all got our costumes at the new place. Ethan's."  
  
Giles decided that it would be best to go to the store and find out why everybody who bought costumes from there turned into them. They arrived at the store ten minutes later. They had seen various demon turned kids along the way. There was nothing they could do for them until they find out how to stop this.  
  
Giles opened the shop door, and entered. The room was devoid of any light except some light coming off from the back of the store. Giles walked further into the room, Willow closely followed him. The light source was some candles. There was also a bust of someone.  
  
Giles recognized it and said more to himself than to Willow, " Janus. Roman mythical god."  
  
"What does this mean?" Willow asked, staring at it.  
  
"Primarily the division of self. Male and female, light and dark."  
  
From the back another British voice said, "Chunky and creamy. Oh, no, sorry that's peanut butter.  
  
The shop keeper stared at Giles, a smile spreading across his face. It wasn't a pleasant one, it was more of a leering smile.  
  
"Go home Willow," Giles instructed.  
  
"But," Willow protested.  
  
"Go home," he said in a more demanding tone.  
  
Willow rushed out of the shop, leaving the two British men alone.  
  
"Hello, Ethan."  
  
"Hello, Ripper."  
  
The shop keeper stopped smiling and then spoke, "What? No, hug? Aren't you pleased to see your old mate, Rupert?"  
  
"I'm just surprised, I didn't guess it was you. This Halloween stunt stinks of Ethan Rayne."  
  
Ethan just smiled at the other man's words. With a proud grin he said, " Yes, it does, doesn't it? Don't wish to blow my own trumpet, but it's genius. The very embodiment of be careful what you wish for.  
  
"It's sick, brutal, and it harms the innocent." His voice showing the disgust he felt for what Ethan had done.  
  
"Oh, and we all know that you are the champion of innocents and all things pure and good, Rupert. It's quite a little act you've got going here, old man."  
  
"It's no act. It's who I am."  
  
"Who you are? The Watcher, sniveling, tweed-clad guardian of the Slayer and her kin? I think not. I know who you are, Rupert, and I know what you're capable of. But they don't, do they? They have no idea where you come from," his voice low and insinuating.  
  
"Break the spell Ethan. Then leave this town and never come back."  
  
"Why should I? What's in the bargain for me."  
  
Giles approached him replied in a calm and firm voice, "You get to live."  
  
Ethan laughed, "Ooh I'm so scared what are you going to do?"  
  
Ethan stopped laughing as soon as he felt a punch to his gut. He crumpled to the ground. Giles continued beating him. Mean while in the streets of Sunnydale Angel, Cordelia, and Xander were still in the search for Buffy. They had searched as best as they could even going in to the Bronze, but she hadn't been there. Angel was sick with worry, his eyes darted around trying to find anything that would give a clue to where she might be. They walked pass an endless array of houses, demons still continued to run around the streets. Some tried attacking them, but soon left running due to in part of Xander's gun.  
  
Her hair was being blown away from her face. The cool night air felt good against her face. The roar of the engine was a marvelous sound to her. There was nothing like this. She was just happy, to be riding on a bike who's owner happened to be a total hottie. They hadn't really talk much during the whole ride, just a couple of words. They stayed silent just enjoying the ride. She closed her eyes for a second enjoying the moment.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the ride come to an end. She opened her eyes and noticed they were in an alley and various creatures were surrounding them. They looked human enough, except for their faces. Their eyes glowed a yellow color, feral growls escaped their throats, and their foreheads were bumpy.  
  
"Look's like we got trouble and to think the Halloween is supposed to be a quiet night." Spike shook his head in mock annoyance. Truth is he was itching for a good fight He told Buffy to get off, she complied. He swung his leg over his bike and got off.  
  
He immediately sprang into a fighting stance. A vampire lunged towards him. Spike moved out of the way shoving the vamp into the ground. The next vamp came from behind grabbing onto his neck. Before he could take care of that one another kicked him in the gut.  
  
"A little help 'ere Slayer," Spike said as he struggled with the vampires. He managed to dislodge the vamp that had been clinging from his neck.  
  
Buffy was backing into the wall away from the remaining vampires, who were coming towards her.  
  
Spike didn't notice what she was doing, he was really busy with the vamps that were attacking him. He ducked as two vamps tried to double team him, they ended up colliding. He took out a stake from his coat and dusted one that was coming for him. He felt a kick to his head and dropped onto the ground. He lay there only for a couple of seconds, rolling away from an incoming kick. He tripped the vamp and got up quickly to impale the stake into his heart. He quickly took care of the remaining two vamps that had been attacking him.  
  
There were only three vamps left and they were headed for Buffy. Her back was against the wall now, she stared at them unable to do anything else. The vampires approaching her grinned. A big one laughed and said, " I thought it was going to be harder to kill the Slayer."  
  
Spike stared at the Slayer. Why isn't she doing anything to stop them? He thought. The vamps were just seconds away from grabbing her.  
  
Buffy looked down on the ground and saw a couple of empty glass and plastic bottles. She bent down just as one of the vampires jumped towards her. She grabbed a bottle, but the vamp pinned hero the wall. With the bottle in her hand he brought it down onto his face causing him to back away from her. He yelped in pain, as the broken shards made contact with his face.  
  
The other two vamps made a move for her, once they saw that their companion was temporarily distracted. Buffy started to run away, but she bumped into Spike.  
  
"Why aren't you fighting 'em? What in bleedin' hell is wrong with you?" Spike said, as the Slayer took refuge behind him.  
  
"I can't fight them their too tough. Look at that thing, the bottle didn't even do much good," she said, the said vamp was already making his way towards them, licking his wounds.  
  
Spike didn't even wait for one of the vamps to start attacking, he brought one down by a kick to his face. He staked him as the vamp fell. The other two scrambled away. "Wait a minute, we're not done 'ere," Spike yelled after them.  
  
"Oh, no we failed our mistress isn't going to be pleased," one of the vamps muttered as they ran.  
  
"Mistress?" Buffy repeated. She didn't know who she was but it was obvious that that person wanted her dead.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You're the Slayer. Your job is to slay those vamps. Obviously, good ol' dad isn't trainin' you right."  
  
"My job doesn't have anything to do with whatever those things were. I work at a burger joint. Flippin' burgers not slaying anything," she looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Flippin' burgers?" Spike chuckled at that.  
  
"Look, where I work isn't important to you. I don't even know you, so why do you even care what I do in my life? All I know is that you saved my life and I don't know how I can thank you." She walked closer to him and a smile came to her lips. "Or maybe I do know how to thank you," she said coyly.  
  
Before he could say anything else Buffy's lips met his. He stood there stunned, as Buffy assaulted his mouth with hers. It took him a couple of seconds and then he reacted by kissing her back.  
  
She continued kissing him pushing him into the wall. She wrapped his arms around his neck, as the kiss grew deeper. They pulled away for a second to regain their breath, but soon their mouths found each other.  
  
Giles cleaned his glasses as he stared at the beaten form of Ethan Rayne. His face had blood trickling down his cheek. Bruises were everyone on his frame. Ethan tried to brush away the blood from his cheek, but his arm hurt at the sudden movement.  
  
Giles cleared his throat and said, "Tell me how to break the spell."  
  
The man didn't say anything for a moment. He knew he was defeated, he had no choice but to tell him. "The statue. Break the statue."  
  
Giles took the statue from the counter and brought it over his head. He then hurled it down onto the floor. It smashed into tiny shards.  
  
Willow found Angel, Cordelia, and Xander at the moment. She stared at her hands and exclaimed, " Look I'm me again. I'm no longer a ghost."  
  
"Wow, what happened? I'm me! It was way creepy. It was like I was there, but I couldn't get out," Xander said, as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Yeah, I know the feeling. This outfit is totally skin-tight." Cordelia said, as demonstrated pulling some of the material away from her arm. She couldn't only a little.  
  
"We still haven't found Buffy," Angel pointed out, ready to resume their search.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. She's back to being the Slayer now." Cordelia reassured him.  
  
Angel didn't look convinced until he found her he would be sure. Willow wasn't sure what to think. She was probably after all she was with Spike all this time right? Unless he dropped her off somewhere.  
  
"Well, maybe she's fine. She's with Spike." Willow informed that they were riding on a motorcycle.  
  
In the alley, Buffy and Spike were still kissing. Buffy pulled away from him, stunned. "Oh, my God," she whispered to herself. She had regained her memory, she couldn't believe she had been kissing Spike.  
  
Spike stared at her, it seemed that now she had regained a certain awareness that he hadn't seen in her before.  
  
"I can't believe it, I was acting like myself. I wasn't me I was some biker girl." Buffy said more to herself than to him.  
  
"A spell," Spike stated. He hated that the kissing had stopped. It had been amazing. Her lips were so delicious.  
  
"I have to go home and uh find my friends," she said as she tried to leave. He offered her a ride, she declined and left him alone in the alley. She couldn't believe she had kissed him. It had been incredible. He was such a good kisser.  
  
She found her friends twenty minutes later. They talked for a few minutes and parted ways. Angel wanted to walk her home, she didn't feel like talking to him, so she told him it was fine that she could walk home by herself. She walked home fast.  
  
The next day Giles entered the shop. He did not find Ethan anywhere instead he found a card that read, "Be seeing you." 


	22. A Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own any BTVS characters so don't sue. Joss and co. are the owners, I just borrow them for fun.  
  
Feedback: Reviews are greatly appreciated, so please review. Don't flame.  
  
The sky was dark and empty without the light of the moon. Buffy made her way through the last cemetery of the night. Her eyes watched the shadows that the trees cast on the tombs. Throughout her walk, she hummed to herself so that she wouldn't get bored. Finally she came to the end of the cemetery without encountering any new fledglings.  
  
The total count of the night had been three vamps and two demons in the previous cemeteries. Suddenly she heard the rustling of leaves nearby. She turned around, her eyes alert to any slight movement, but they didn't find anything. She looked ahead and saw the faintest movement of leaves. Cautiously she approached the bush, stake ready in her hand. Just a inch away from the bush, she peered through the leaves, catching a glimpse of something gray and rugged.  
  
She jumped out of the bushes surprising the creature, who had obviously been feeding. What looked like blood and white hard pieces dripped from his mouth. It's teeth jutted out from the his beak like mouth, nostrils flared in anger, his eyes flashed an orange color. It's head was large and it looked like the bone from its skull caused weird horn like formations to appear.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but your meal's going to be cut short."  
  
The demon moved from his place and moved towards her. She took a glance at what the demon had been hiding, it was his food, a pile of bones, some broken while others still whole were on the ground.  
  
The demon came right towards her, it was so fast that she that she didn't have time to move out of the way. It crushed her underneath its tremendous weight, she punched and kicked trying to move away from him. Soon she found herself losing her ability to breathe, a part of her was starting to panic, ignoring that part she used her stake to drive it into the demon's gut. It roared in anger, taking advantage of the distraction she rolled away from the demon, jumping up to her feet.  
  
She took in a couple of deep breaths while the demon recovered from the blow. She kicked him in the mouth, it growled in annoyance and sent his tail smacking into her temple. She fell to the floor, her temple aching with the pain inflicted upon her. The demon tried to slam his body against hers, but she managed to roll away before he could do so.  
  
She lay there on the floor regaining her breath, one of her hands slowly made its way to her temple. Her fingers touched her temple, finding it covered with her own blood. The floor moved underneath her, she knew it was the demon approaching. Slowly she got up, her back just beginning to ache, she glared at the demon. Then a dark figure appeared from the shadows and began fighting the demon.  
  
Buffy glared at the person, realizing who it was. He was fighting really well, how could he fight so well? She thought. She hadn't seen him in two days since the Halloween incident. Soon, the demon gained the upper hand and threw him into some bushes.  
  
She grabbed a bone from the pile and said, " Hey bone head here's your food," she slammed the bone down onto his head, beating it until it was dead. Rising from the bushes was Spike, brushing away the leaves that were on his duster.  
  
"Why are you here? Don't you have anything else to do? Besides interrupting my slaying." she asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, this town's pretty dull, all the action is 'round 'ere you know," Spike answered. He then added, " 'Sides s'not like you own the cemetery."  
  
Buffy frowned and said, " I my not own it officially, but it's still kinda my territory, I'm the Slayer afterall. And who in their right mind would want to spend time in the cemetery for fun?"  
  
" Don't tell me you don't enjoy the fight?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't it's just a job, if it were up to me I'd be out doing normal stuff." Buffy replied.  
  
Spike shook his head in disbelief, and said, " You do enjoy the fight, you just don't realize it yet."  
  
"I do not," she said annoyed. " You enjoy it?" Buffy asked not quite believing him. She wondered if he always wanted to be a Watcher, not that he acted like one anyway. Giles wasn't reckless to always get in fights, but Spike did seem like that type.  
  
"Yeah, I do among other things. I haven't seen you around much, been avoiding me have you? You're the one time kiss type huh? " Spike said looking down for a moment pretending to be hurt. He then brought his eyes back to hers, smirking.  
  
Buffy began feeling uncomfortable, she had been dreading the moment he would mention it. She thought maybe he would about it, but apparently he didn't. "It was just a s-spell. It didn't mean anything. It wasn't me, exactly."  
  
"Really, but you still remember it don't you? You seemed to enjoy according to my memory," Spike said, his smirk still in place.  
  
"I did not enjoy it," she lied. The truth was she had enjoyed it and had been thinking about it for the past two days. She wasn't about to let him know that, she hated the way the words came out of his mouth all confident.  
  
" You could have fooled me, you couldn't let go of my mouth," Spike said, grinning cockily.  
  
"You're a pig, and I, look at the time I have to do some stuff. You know homework," she said becoming flustered. She walked away from him, in the other direction heading for the exit. She didn't sense him following.  
  
On the walk home, she kept thinking about what he had said. How dare he know that she did enjoy it? Damn his cockiness. It was something that just immediately angered her. How could he be so sure of himself?  
  
She looked up and noticed she was in front of her house. She walked up to the steps and entered quietly. It wasn't late, but she knew better than to slam the door or walk in loud, her mom was probably asleep. She walked up the steps, and went to her room.  
  
As soon as she got in her room, the phone rang. She immediately answered it and settled into her bed, which was filled with many fluffy pillows.  
  
"Hey Willow," she answered the phone, getting comfortable in her bed.  
  
"Did you just get back from you know patrol?" her friend asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just got back from patrolling," Buffy replied, sighing into the phone.  
  
"Lots of baddies?" Willow asked.  
  
"Not so much, but a certain annoyance was there." Buffy looked at her nails, which needed some nail polish.  
  
"Who? Angel?"  
  
"No it wasn't him. It was Spike."  
  
"Spike?" Willow repeated. "What did he do?"  
  
"Just the usual, getting in the way of my slaying. I think he's probably worst than Angel. He says he enjoys fighting. He's just so weird. And I hate his cockiness, argh it's so annoying talking about how I enjoyed his kiss and.." Buffy stopped remembering that she hadn't told Willow about the kiss. She suddenly felt guilty, she should have told her.  
  
"What? A k-kiss?" Willow stammered.  
  
"Yes," Buffy replied.  
  
"When? I, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Halloween night" she then continued to give her more details. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it's just I don't know." she trailed off.  
  
"Well, then ooh I know you'll have to make it up to me then."  
  
"I will," Buffy promised to her best friend.  
  
"So, uh did you enjoy it then?" Willow prompted.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
" Come on, you can tell me that's what best friends are for,"  
  
"Yes," Buffy said in a small voice.  
  
Willow giggled into the phone. "Was it okay, fair, average, or above average?"  
  
"Willow!"  
  
Willow just giggled, " You said you would make it up to me, this is just the beginning."  
  
Buffy could just see Willow's resolve face on the other line. " It was, well above average." She admitted, glad that Willow wasn't here to see her cheeks burning.  
  
"Oh my gosh, that's great Buffy. Oh I got an idea, why don't you and him, you know go out?"  
  
" I don't think so. I don't even think he likes me, he just likes to annoy me."  
  
"Come on, Buffy. He's a hottie, don't you think so?"  
  
Buffy sighed, " Yes he's a total hottie, but.."  
  
"You should give him a chance, maybe if uh get to know him maybe he'll be less annoying."  
  
"I don't guarantee you anything but maybe I'll give him a chance." Buffy gave in to her friend's pleas.  
  
Buffy could practically see Willow grinning from ear to ear. "Gotta go, time for bed." Willow said. "Bye," Buffy said and hung up the phone. She got off the bed and pulled off the covers. She doubted Willow would be right about Spike. 


	23. Question?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of BTVS, Joss, UPN, and ME are the owners. I borrow them for a bit of fun, so don't sue.  
  
Feedback: Please review, it's what keeps me going. Flames aren't appreciated, so please don't flame.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait for spuffyness. I didn't just want to rush into the spuffyness ok. Other stories take a while to get to the spuffyness, but I know they are really well written stories unlike mine, but all I can do is try my best. I hope you like my story.  
  
The music blared loudly from the stage, while couples swayed to the beat, losing themselves to the music like they had no cares about the world. In a dim corner of the Bronze, Buffy and Willow had managed to find a table.  
  
"It's really packed tonight, huh?" Buffy moved her head to the beat of the music, surveying the scene before her. She was wearing a low back, blue mini dress.  
  
"Yup. We're lucky to find a table, but when is Xander going to get here?" Willow asked glancing at her watch. She was wearing a long dark blue skirt with a long sleeved top to match.  
  
"Dunno, but hopefully he'll get here soon," Buffy replied, shaking her empty soda can.. "I'm going to get another drink, you want anything?"  
  
Willow shook her head and then grabbed her friend's hand before she took off. "Look who's over there," Willow nodded excitedly towards the crowd of dancers.  
  
Buffy followed Willow's gaze until she rested her eyes on a black clad figure who could only be Spike. "Oh its him," Buffy said without any enthusiasm whatsoever.  
  
"Remember the whole give a chance to Spike thing?" Willow said putting her hands on her hips. The blonde reluctantly mumbled a yes. " Go and talk to him please. You were encouragement girl when you told me to talk to Oz and I did. We're not together but that's beside point, it's my turn to be encouragement girl. So that's what I'm doing, encouraging. So go already."  
  
"I'm going." Buffy said standing up and heading for the direction of the bar. "Soon," she called back to her friend, who was surprised that she wasn't heading for Spike's direction. Once she reached the bar she leaned against the counter.  
  
"What it'll be?" the bar tender asked.  
  
"A diet coke, please." She ordered. He ducked down the counter, and stood once he had a diet coke in his had. She paid him and opened her drink, taking a sip. "Hello, luv," the words, tickled her bare neck. She turned to find Spike standing there smirking as usual. "Are you here on a date with Angelus? Took me a while to remember why his name sounded so familiar, turns out he's Angelus, the Scourge of Europe. 'xcept now he has a soul now. Helping with the good fight, now isn't he?" Spike snorted.  
  
" At least he's doing more than you are," Buffy shot back, before taking another sip from her soda.  
  
" I really doubt he does much around 'ere. So tell me are you really dating him? He's a member of undead, hard to believe that a Chosen One would actually be with one." Spike asked, as he approached the counter. He ordered something and then brought his attention to her.  
  
She almost said yes, but she ended up telling him the truth. "No, I'm not dating him."  
  
He didn't say anything, just gulped down his drink. She studied him while she drank her own drink. Her eyes traveled over the color of his ash blonde hair down to his face, which had well defined cheekbones. 'He's so sexy,' she thought, then quickly told herself that he wasn't. She then brought her attention back to her drink before he could notice that she had been staring.  
  
Finished with his drink, he put the can down on the counter and glanced over at the dance floor. Neither said anything, as a moment of silence hung in the air. "How about a dance, love?" Spike broke the silence.  
  
Buffy looked at him surprised, not expecting what he had just suggested. She glanced over at Willow who was still waiting for Xander, her friend sent her a smile of encouragement even though she didn't know what was going on. "Sure, but you need to stop calling me love."  
  
"Whatever you say love," he grinned at her, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the dance floor.  
  
As soon as they reached the dance floor, the song ended and changed into a slow song. Buffy felt her heart start beating nervously as Spike's arms encircled her waist lightly, and her own arms found their way around his neck. Slowly they began to move in time with the music, their bodies nearly touching, moving sensuously. Buffy lost herself in his blue gaze, forgetting about where she was and everything around her. All she knew that she was there with him.  
  
His eyes looked into her green pools and he felt himself drowning them, as they danced his gaze traveled down to her pouty lips, just waiting to be kissed. Ever so slightly his lips grazed hers. Stunned she didn't do anything but soon she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. His tongue begged for entrance, which she granted, and soon he was in a deep exploration of her mouth.  
  
"Hey, Willow. Sorry I'm late but I.." Xander trailed off as he stared at the couple in the dance floor.  
  
Willow giggled at his comical expression of shock. "What is she doing with h-h-im?" Xander stammered  
  
"Kissing," Willow answered with a giggle.  
  
He made a face of disgust and was about to head over there, when Willow pulled him down on to the chair. "Don't you think about it," she warned him. He nodded and just slumped back in his chair.  
  
As the song ended, Buffy pulled away from the kiss, remembering where she was. Her eyes were wide and she was panting. Spike was panting as well.  
  
"Hey Buffy," Xander called.  
  
Buffy glanced over at Xander and smiled. " I have to go, my friends, they're waiting." She nodded in the direction of her friends.  
  
"Right then." He said.  
  
She was about to leave when he asked, " How about going out for a movie or something?"  
  
"You mean like a date?" she asked.  
  
Spike nodded. " If that's what you want to call it. A date it is."  
  
Buffy considered his proposal for a moment. "Ok, I'd like that." She smiled and walked towards her friends.  
  
He grinned like an idiot for a moment, and then composed himself heading towards the exit. Buffy sat in the seat next to Willow. " So, why the lateness?" she asked Xander.  
  
"I don't think you should be the one asking the questions. What were you doing with Watcher Boy?" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy felt herself blush. "N-nothing. We were just dancing."  
  
Xander snorted." Dancing, it didn't look like you were just dancing. I think I saw some mouth to mouth moves that aren't part of any dance routine I know."  
  
"Okay fine I kissed him, but I don't see what's your deal?"  
  
"Well, what were you thinking? Were you possessed or something?"  
  
"I wasn't possessed or anything. I was in perfect control of myself. And if we kissed so what?" Buffy replied getting annoyed.  
  
"So does this mean you're going to date *him*?" Xander questioned, his face full of disbelief and just a hint of disagreement.  
  
Buffy didn't answer the question immediately. Quietly she said, " Maybe."  
  
Willow's eyes widened with unspoken joy. Before Xander could speak out on his disapproval she broke in asking, "Why were you late mister?"  
  
Xander sighed. It was obvious he had wanted to talk about the other subject more. "I got sidetracked watching the Freddy Cougar marathon I missed on Halloween." Seeing the disbelieving looks from his best friends he continued with his explanation. "Ok, fine so maybe I didn't watch the marathon, which would have been cool, instead I get stuck doing the laundry. Turns out all my clothes were dirty, so hence the cleaning."  
  
"Okay, so how about some dancing? Now that you're here, and uh Buffy, and ooh me. All accounted for." Willow smiled brightly.  
  
"Okay, just let me get a drink and I'll be ready for the dancing." Xander said, leaving them and walking in the direction of the bar.  
  
"So besides the smoochies what happened?" Willow asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, he uh asked me out." Buffy replied with a smile.  
  
Willow grinned. "That's great Buffy. What did you tell him?"  
  
"I said yes." Buffy answered. Willow squealed with excitement. "That's so great. See.." She trailed off when Xander returned.  
  
He glanced at the his best friends who were smiling, ignoring their cheeriness about whatever they talked about, he rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Let the dancing begin." Willow and Buffy followed Xander on to the dance floor.  
  
A/N: Don't worry more spuffiness is yet to come. Please review and the chapters will be getting longer. 


	24. A Night at the Movies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters, Joss, UPN, and ME are the owners. I just use them for a bit of fun, so don't sue.  
  
Feedback: Come on review, it'll make my day. No flames please.  
  
Buffy and Willow managed to squeeze past the crowd of students on the front steps of the school and head for the tree where they were meeting Xander. The sun was shining brightly making it seem like the day was warm but in reality it was cold due to the cool wind.  
  
"So are you nervous?" Willow asked, as they stopped near the tree.  
  
"Nervous about what?" Buffy asked, pretending she didn't know what Willow was talking about.  
  
"Your date. You know your rendezvous with a certain cute watcher," Willow reminded her.  
  
"Oh that. Well maybe a little nervous, but not a break down type of nervous," Buffy replied.  
  
"Ok, good so do you have planned whatcha going to wear?"  
  
Buffy looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, but I think I can find something. At least I hope I can," she said biting her lip.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something. I could help if you want?" Willow offered.  
  
"Help with what?" Xander appeared from behind the tree.  
  
"Clothes for uh, Buffy's date," Willow informed him.  
  
Xander frowned. "Oh that. The date's still on? I thought you'd wake up this morning and realize what a mistake it was to have said yes." He shook his head in distaste.  
  
"A date? Who has a date, certainly not you Xander." Cordelia walked towards them.  
  
"No it's not Xander, not that he can't get a date. 'Cause he can, he just choose not to date right now." Buffy defended her friend. "I'm the one who has a date."  
  
Cordelia laughed. "Who's crazy enough to date you? Oh that's it. A lunatic without a sense of style just like you would be the perfect guy for you wouldn't it?"  
  
"So that's what you think of Spike. I don't think he's a lunatic. He's still kinda stuck on the whole wanna be Billy Idol thing, but I'm still going on a date with him. I don't date people according to what they wear. There's this weird reason why people go on dates to get to know the person, ever heard of that?" Buffy said.  
  
Cordelia gasped. "You on a date with Spike?"  
  
Buffy nodded smiling with satisfaction at the look on Cordelia's face.  
  
"Now I know for sure that Spike has gotten contaminated with the loser virus that some of Sunnydale's residents posses." She glared at them.  
  
"Cordy!" she heard Harmony shout from the crowd that was near the parking lot.  
  
"Well, gotta go before I catch that virus too," Cordelia walked away in her expensive high heels.  
  
"So how about that new movie? I hear its horrifying." Xander said with a mock expression of fear on his face. "Well, I heard something that you can disappear during the movie, at least some people have."  
  
"Disappear? Really disappear as in gone from the theater and the world?" Willow asked.  
  
"Are you serious Xander?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"I don't think it's serious, it's just you know the usual stunts they pull off to promote new movies. People can't disappear," He replied, receiving twin looks from both of his friends. He shrugged, "So maybe people really can disappear but come on it's just a movie? Right?"  
  
Willow and Buffy looked at each other uncertain.  
  
Later that night, Buffy was standing in front of the mirror, giving her hair a quick look over. She was wearing a blue halter top and some new tight fitting jeans. Her face had some light make up and she was wearing little earrings shaped like a rose. She glanced at the clock and quickly grabbed her purse, making her way towards the door.  
  
"I'm going out Mom," Buffy called out as opened the front door of the house..  
  
"That's nice, honey. Don't come home late," her mom yelled from upstairs.  
  
"I won't," Buffy said as she left her house.  
  
She hadn't told her mom of her date with Spike, for some unknown reason. As she began to walk out of the house, she felt a stab of guilt. She had talked to Spike earlier in the day, during one of her passing periods and he had told her that he would be waiting for her in the corner of her street.  
  
True to his word, Spike was stationed at the end of the street with his usual black attire except the only difference was that he had a red silk shirt instead of a black t-shirt.  
  
"Hey," She smiled at him as she approached him.  
  
" 'ello luv. Lookin' beautiful tonight," Spike grinned.  
  
Buffy felt herself blush at his comment. "T-thanks," she said.  
  
"Hop on. Want some help?" Spike asked as she stood beside his bike.  
  
"No thanks, I can do this," She slid right behind him.  
  
He revved up the engine and sped away. Buffy clung to him so that she wouldn't fall off. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the crowded Sunnydale Cinema, which was the only theater in the entire town. Unfortunately due to the fact that it was the only it was crowded most of the time.  
  
"So what movie do you want to see, Slayer?" Spike asked, as they walked towards the ticket line.  
  
"Shh, don't call me that. We are on a date right? Why don't you call me Buffy? Or is this some kind of joke?" Buffy asked.  
  
"This isn't a joke. Fine I'll call you Buffy," Spike said.  
  
Buffy instantly loved the way she said his name, with that sexy accent of his. She glanced over at the posters of the various movies playing, trying to decide what was good to see. Spike followed her gaze and looked at them..  
  
"How 'bout the horror film. I hear it's pretty good, especially when people start disappearin' " Spike suggested.  
  
Buffy stared at him. "You heard that too. Xander told me about it, but do you really think people disappear while watching the movie?"  
  
"Doubt it. It's just some cheap trick. People get excited over a bunch of lame magic tricks, can't be more than that. Don't think something supernatural is goin' on in 'ere." He added the last part in a whisper.  
  
The line moved fairly quickly and once Spike purchased their tickets they made their way in to the theatre.  
  
"Do you want some popcorn, Buffy?" Spike nodded towards the snack counter.  
  
*Yay,he used my name!* Buffy thought happily and answered. "Sure."  
  
Buffy stood in line next to Spike, staring in the direction of the menus. Suddenly she began to have second thoughts about buying food. *What if he kisses me and my mouth is all buttery or I have candy breath or I burp because I drank too much coke?  
  
Shaking away the thoughts she turned to Spike, "I changed my mind I don't want anything."  
  
She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the line before he could say anything.  
  
"Unpredictable, I like that in a girl. Next time a little easy on the jacket, love." He said inspecting his jacket as if to make sure it was ok.  
  
"Sorry. How about we go get seats, people are already starting to go in." She nodded towards theatre number 6. "All the good seats are going to get taken away. I hate the first row, its so loud and I hate looking up. It's really uncomfortable."  
  
"Well you are a bit on the short side aren't ya?" Spike chuckled.  
  
Buffy glared at him. "I'm not short. I'm petite."  
  
"Whatever you say, love."  
  
"It's not my fault I'm short." Buffy frowned. "Stupid genes," he heard her mutter as they made their way into the theatre.  
  
Luckily the room still wasn't full with people, so they were able to find seats in the back row. Spike grinned as they sat in their seats, lad that they had found seats in the back row. The room soon was crowded by the time the film started. Spike found the movie incredibly dull, not even remotely scary. He was pretty sure the Slayer felt the same because of the way she stared at the screen, practically almost falling asleep. There was still a good thirty minutes left of the movie and he had to do something interesting or else he was going to storm out of the place or yell.  
  
He glanced over at Buffy who seemed to be staring at the screen intently, obviously she was liking this part of the movie. He snaked his arm around her shoulders, slowly and carefully that she didn't even notice until his skin made contact with hers.  
  
She jumped up at the feel on his arm on her bare shoulders, but relaxed liking the feel of his arms around her. She smiled lightly, which Spike noticed. A minute later he leaned towards her and whispered, "Scared?"  
  
"No. Please this movie isn't even scary." Buffy said. After her last words she jumped when there was a loud shriek from one of the actresses on the screen.  
  
"Not scared huh?" Spike grinned.  
  
Before she could respond, he leaned over so that his mouth was over hers and began to kiss her. The kiss began slow but once their tongues reacquainted themselves with each others mouths the passion blossomed. No longer a small kiss, Buffy placed her hand around his neck bringing him even closer to her. Buffy moaned into his mouth but pulled away to breathe. Regaining their breath, they resumed their make out session completely oblivious to the people around them.  
  
Panting Buffy pulled away from minutes later and began to fix her hair and straighten her top. "Where's everyone?" Buffy asked, looking around.  
  
There were only two teens leaving the room while the rest of the seats were empty.  
  
"Don' t know. Movie's over. Guess everyone cleared out, but we were too busy to notice." Spike smirked.  
  
Buffy ignored his comment and glanced around. "How could we not notice? We should have even if we were busy. This is giving me the wiggins."  
  
Buffy stood and walked out of her row of seats and bent down and picked up a scarf. Then realized that all the rows contained various objects the belonged to the people that had probably just recently watched the film.  
  
"Something's wrong here. All of the people who watched the movie couldn't have forgotten their things." Buffy said holding up the scarf and pointing to the belongings left behind.  
  
"So, what do you suppose did this?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy shrugged. " I don't know but it's whatever has been making people disappear. I have feeling that this isn't some kind of movie trick."  
  
The screen went blank at that moment, and suddenly they were shrouded in darkness. "Bloody hell," she heard Spike mutter as she let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She could make out the shadows of what where the seats but besides that she couldn't see much.  
  
"Spike," she called out.  
  
"I'm 'ere don't worry." He replied.  
  
Buffy was startled when she felt his hands on her arm, but was glad that he was near her. He interlocked his fingers with hers and pulled her away. "We have to get out of 'ere." Spike stated.  
  
"We have to see what's going on 'ere," she said stopping abruptly.  
  
"We'll investigate when we get out of this place."  
  
"No, we have to .."  
  
She was cut off by a high pitched scream.  
  
"I think the sound was coming that way." Buffy pointed in front of her.  
  
She began to walk until she stopped, she raised her hands and felt something that felt like a screen. Spike stood right beside her.  
  
"It's the screen." Buffy announced.  
  
Then another scream pierced the air. "We have to find them."  
  
Buffy heard Spike's foot steps walk away and then she heard him say. "Found a door way. Walk to your left."  
  
She walked to the left as he had instructed and found him with the door already opened. She ran in quickly and found a dimly lit room with many bodies strewn all over the floor. On the far end of the room there was a woman with blood running down her cheek, sitting on a stool, very pale faced like she had just seen a ghost.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy questioned staring at the woman.  
  
The woman didn't answer, but started to sob. Spike appeared a minute later and pointed at the ceiling. " Look over there."  
  
A large cloaked figure hovered above them, humming some little tune. The figure's face was hidden and they could not see his legs nor arms.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Intruders.. You shall pay, just like this woman and the rest will."  
  
"You mean they aren't dead yet?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike bent down and checked a near by man's pulse. "Alive. Guess they're just knocked out."  
  
"You still haven't my answer Cloak Boy. And I need it now or do I have to beat out of you?" Buffy asked.  
  
He floated down to the ground, extended his arms, and pulled away his head from his head revealing a demonic head. He snarled and snapped his fingers, a group of cloaked demons appeared baring swords.  
  
"Great a demon fest. Can't you guys plan to do something evil at another time. I'm on a date here," Buffy said as one of them charged towards her.  
  
She dealt a powerful kick to the demon's chest, sent him crashing to the floor, then turned ducking a sword of another demon. Bending down she managed to extend her legs, tripping the said demon. It crashed on the floor, mumbling something in its language, Buffy stepped over him and stepped on its hand, causing it to release its sword. She reached for the sword and used it to plunge in the demon's back, killing it almost instantly. The demon that had attacked for her came forward and raked her arm with long fingernails.  
  
Buffy then proceeded to punch his face and avoiding blows. She brought her sword down and decapitated it. Spike slit a demon's gut with its own sword, finishing the last of the demons.  
  
"Hey, what happened with the leader of this circus? "Buffy asked.  
  
"Fled the coop, that's what. Don't worry, we'll get that git soon enough. He couldn't have gone far."  
  
"I guess so. I better go after it. I guess this officially ends the date huh?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No it doesn't." Spike walked over and stepped in front of her. "This does," Spike crushed his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
Seconds later they stepped back from each other.  
  
"That was much better than the original good bye," Buffy grinned.  
  
Spike nodded. "Don't worry 'bout that demon pet. I'll help you with it."  
  
"Ok, then let's go." Buffy said, heading in the direction the demon had gone.  
  
Some of the people that had been on the ground, where starting to wake up. Spike glanced at them briefly then followed Buffy. 


End file.
